Δεν έχω ιδέα τι μου γίνεται!
by renoui
Summary: Κοκκινομάλλα, ονειροπόλα και απρόβλεπτη. Αυτά είναι τα τρία επίθετα που με χαρακτηρίζουν περισσότερο από κάθε τι άλλο. Αν θέλετε να μάθετε γιατί, καλώς ήρθατε στην ζωή μου. Είμαι η Λίλι Λούνα Πότερ και είμαι σίγουρη πως θα με λατρέψετε!
1. Αντί προλόγου

**_Η παρούσα προειδοποίηση ισχύει για όλα τα ακόλουθα κεφάλαια. Οι αναγνωρίσιμοι χαρακτήρες και καταστάσεις ανήκουν στην Τζόαν Ρόουλινγκ και την Γουώρνερ Μπρος. Όλα τα πρωτότυπα στοιχεία της ιστορίας ανήκουν στην συγγραφέα, τουτέστιν σε εμένα!_**

**Αντί προλόγου**

Φανταστείτε έναν κόσμο, όπου ο Χάρυ Πότερ νίκησε τον Βόλντεμορτ και το περισσότερο καλό επικράτησε του περισσότερου κακού. Σε αυτόν τον κόσμο ο Ντράκο Μάλφοϋ και οι γονείς του ήταν με το μέρος του Τάγματος του Φοίνικα συνεισφέροντας σημαντικές υπηρεσίες ως διπλοί πράκτορες. Στην μάχη του Χόγκουαρτς ο Ντράκο Μάλφοϋ πολέμησε επίσης μαζί με τους υπερασπιστές του σχολείου ενάντια στους σκοτεινούς μάγους. Στο πλευρό του ήταν εκτός των άλλων και οι Μπλέιζ Ζαμπίνι, Βίνσεντ Κραμπ και Γκρέγκορι Γκόυλ.

Φανταστείτε επίσης έναν κόσμο, όπου ο Φρεντ Γουίζλη δεν πέθανε κατά την διάρκεια του πολέμου. Αντί αυτού σώθηκε χάρη σε μία πράξη αυτοθυσίας εκ μέρους του Ντράκο Μάλφοϋ. Αυτό σε συνδυασμό με όλα τα προηγούμενα είχαν ως αποτέλεσμα οι Μάλφοϋ και οι έτεροι Σλίδεριν να χαρακτηριστούν ήρωες και να γίνουν στενοί φίλοι των Πότερ και Γουίζλη. Τα παιδιά τους μεγάλωσαν μαζί και αποτελούσαν όλα μία παρέα.

Σε αυτόν τον κόσμο ζει και βασιλεύει η μοναχοκόρη του Χάρυ Πότερ και της Τζίνι Γουίζλη, Λίλι Λούνα Πότερ. Αυτόν τον κόσμο βιώνει και αυτόν τον κόσμο περιγράφει στις διασκεδαστικές περιπέτειες της. Όσοι έχουν ανοιχτά μυαλά και ανοχές, μπορούν να την ακολουθήσουν σε αυτό το ταξίδι το γεμάτο μαγεία, φιλία, αγάπη, έρωτα αλλά και εφηβικά κλάματα και ραγισμένες καρδούλες. Οι υπόλοιποι έχετε κάθε δικαίωμα να αποχωρήσετε αυτήν την στιγμή.

Στους εμμένοντες συνιστώνται άνετα ρούχα, όρθια στάση σώματος και καλός φωτισμός. Τα σνακ είναι προαιρετικά, αλλά προτιμώνται τα υγιεινά. Υποχρεωτική είναι η συγγραφή σχολίων, ειδάλλως θα πάτε στην κόλαση. Προσοχή στην υπερδοσολογία. Ενδέχεται να οδηγήσει σε υπερεπάρκεια ψυχαγωγίας. Η συγγραφέας δεν αναλαμβάνει καμία ευθύνη. Προειδοποιηθήκατε. Κατά τα άλλα εύχομαι εκ καρδίας καλή απόλαυση!


	2. Κεφάλαιο ένα

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ ΕΝΑ**

Από όλα τα πράγματα που έχουν συμβεί στην ζωή μου, νομίζω αυτό είναι το καλύτερο. Είναι τόσο καλό που δεν με αφήνει να κλείσω μάτι. Στέκομαι κοντά μισή ώρα τώρα και κοιτάζω άσκοπα το ταβάνι, ενώ στο μυαλό μου τρέχουν χίλιες σκέψεις το δευτερόλεπτο. Δίπλα μου η Ρόουζ μοιάζει να έχει αποκοιμηθεί. Της είναι τόσο εύκολος ο ύπνος. Για την Ρόουζ όλα είναι εύκολα. Είναι πανέμορφη, πανέξυπνη, όλοι την αγαπάνε και κυρίως δεν κόπιασε καθόλου για να αποκτήσει το αγόρι των ονείρων της.

Ο καθένας γνώριζε ότι ο Σκόρπιους είναι ερωτευμένος με την Ρόουζ. Βέβαια έπρεπε να φτάσουν στο πέμπτο έτος για να βρει τα κότσια να το παραδεχτεί. Ο Τζέιμς με τον Φρέντ ΙΙ είχαν φτιάξει κατάλογο με στοιχήματα. Πόνταρα στο τέταρτο έτος και έχασα δέκα γκάλεονς. Νικήτρια βγήκε η Ντομινίκ που προέβλεψε ακόμα και την ημέρα. Δεν ξέρω αν οι Βίλα έχουν και μαντικές ικανότητες, αλλά μερικές φορές η διαίσθηση της με τρομάζει.

Ίσως κάποιος κακόβουλος να σκεφτόταν, πως θα είχα πολλούς λόγους να ζηλεύω την Ρόουζ. Η αλήθεια όμως είναι πως δεν την ζηλεύω καθόλου. Αντίθετα είναι σαν αδερφή για εμένα. Μοιραζόμαστε τα πάντα και ξέρει όλα μου τα μυστικά. Άλλωστε εκείνη ευθύνεται για την τωρινή μου ευτυχία. Αν δεν ήταν η Ρόουζ, η μάνα μου δεν θα με είχε αφήσει ποτέ να πάω διακοπές πέντε ημέρες στις Γαλλικές Άλπεις. Την Ρόουζ όμως την εμπιστεύεται. Δεν έχει και άδικο. Δεν έχει απογοητεύσει ποτέ κανέναν. Υποδειγματική μαθήτρια και ο ορισμός της υπευθυνότητας. Δεν έκανε σε κανέναν έκπληξη, όταν αναδείχθηκε αριστούχος μαζί με τον Σκόρπιους.

Στην αρχή είχα φοβηθεί πως η μάνα μου θα έλεγε όχι. Για τον πατέρα μου δεν είχα άγχος. Μπροστά στην ειδική παραπονιάρικη φατσούλα που ενεργοποιώ σε καταστάσεις εκτάκτου ανάγκης δεν έχει καμία ελπίδα. Εκείνη όμως δεν χαμπαριάζει από τέτοια. Για αυτό είχα ζητήσει από την Ρόουζ να της το πούμε μαζί. Βιαζόμουν τόσο πολύ που την ανάγκασα να έρθει το ίδιο κιόλας βράδυ από την επιστροφή μας από το Χόγκουαρτς για τις γιορτές των Χριστουγέννων.

Ήμασταν στην κουζίνα μετά το δείπνο και βοηθούσαμε στο συγύρισμα των πιάτων. Η μητέρα μου είναι πιο θετική, όταν προσποιούμαι ότι συμμετέχω στις δουλειές του σπιτιού. Η Ρόουζ σκούπιζε τα ποτήρια και φαινόταν να έχει ξεχάσει παντελώς το λόγο που βρισκόταν εκεί. Της τον υπενθύμισα με μία διακριτική κλοτσιά στο καλάμι. Ίσως όχι και τόσο διακριτική, αν κρίνω από την μελανιά που σχηματίστηκε μετά στο πόδι της. Δεν φταίω εγώ! Εκείνη έχει τόσο ευαίσθητη επιδερμίδα!

«Ε, θεία», η Ρόουζ ξερόβηξε καθαρίζοντας το λαιμό της. «Λέγαμε με τα παιδιά να πάμε μερικές ημέρες μετά την Πρωτοχρονιά στο σαλέ που έχουν οι γονείς του Σκόρπιους στην Μεριμπέλ και αναρωτιόμουν αν θα μπορούσε να έρθει και η Λίλι μαζί μας»

Κράτησα την αναπνοή μου περιμένοντας την απάντηση. Φυσικά έπρεπε πρώτα να προηγηθούν απανωτές ερωτήσεις. Και ποιοι θα είστε; Και για πόσες ημέρες; Και θα είστε μόνοι σας; Ακολουθούμενες από απανωτούς ενδοιασμούς. Και δεν ξέρω. Και είναι μικρή ακόμα. Και τα χιόνια είναι επικίνδυνα. Και δεν έχει ξανακάνει σκι. Έκατσα στο τραπέζι έτοιμη να φλιπάρω. Είχαμε αποφασίσει εκ των προτέρων με την Ρόουζ να μην επέμβω, ώστε να μην κάνω τα πράγματα χειρότερα, καθότι σπάνια οι συζητήσεις με την μητέρα μου δεν κατέληγαν σε κραυγαλέους καυγάδες.

«Θα είμαστε εγώ, ο Σκόρπιους, ο Ζαμπίνι και ο Άλμπους και υπάρχει μεγάλη πιθανότητα να είναι και ο κύριος Ντράκο με την κυρία Αστόρια. Αλλά ο Σκόρπιους είναι ήδη ενήλικος, όπως και ο Φραντσέσκο. Θα κάτσουμε πέντε ημέρες, έτσι για να αλλάξουμε παραστάσεις, πριν επιστρέψουμε στο σχολείο για την τελική ευθεία για τις εξετάσεις. Σκέφτηκα πως θα ήταν ωραία να έχω και την Λίλι παρέα. Τα αγόρια κάνουν συνέχεια σνόουμπορντ και βαριέμαι μόνη μου. Εμένα δεν μου αρέσει. Προτιμώ να κάθομαι στο σπίτι και να διαβάζω. Αν είχα κάποιον μαζί, θα αντάλλασα και δύο κουβέντες»

Σίγουρα η περιγραφή της Ρόουζ δεν αποτελούσε το ιδανικό σενάριο για διασκέδαση, αλλά το προτιμούσα εκατό φορές από το να περάσω ξανά τα Χριστούγεννα παίζοντας σκάκι με τον Χιούγκο. Ήμουν σχεδόν δεκαέξι χρονών. Είχα ανάγκη από καινούργιες εμπειρίες, να γνωρίσω τον κόσμο, να ανακαλύψω νέα πράγματα, να αποκτήσω κοινωνική μόρφωση! Δε γινόταν να μου το στερούν κατά αυτόν τον τρόπο! Να με έχουν συνέχεια κλεισμένη μέσα στους τέσσερις τοίχους σαν την Ραπουνζέλ! Ήταν άδικο! Ήταν απάνθρωπο! Ήταν παραβίαση των ανθρωπίνων δικαιωμάτων! Ήταν …

«Εντάξει»

Κούνησα ελαφρά το κεφάλι μου για να σιγουρευτώ ότι είχα ακούσει καλά. Η μητέρα μου είχε πράγματι συμφωνήσει ή έκαναν πουλάκια τα αυτιά μου; Το χαμόγελο της Ρόουζ επιβεβαίωσε την εντύπωση μου. Πετάχτηκα πάνω και έπεσα στην αγκαλιά της σκορπώντας της φιλιά, λέγοντας της ευχαριστώ και πόσο πολύ την αγαπάω. Εννοείται με έβαλε να της υποσχεθώ ότι θα είμαι φρόνιμη και ότι θα της μιλάω κάθε ημέρα μέσα από το τζάκι και ότι θα υπακούω την Ρόουζ και ότι θα ντύνομαι ζεστά και ότι δεν θα κάνω καμία βλακεία.

Είπα σε όλα ναι, επειδή ήμουν πολύ χαρούμενη για να αρνηθώ το οτιδήποτε. Από όταν η Ρόουζ μου πρότεινε να πάω μαζί τους στην Γαλλία, δεν είχα μυαλό για τίποτε άλλο. Είχε έρθει και με είχε βρει στο βαγόνι που καθόμουν με την Λέιλα και την Έμιλυ, τις καλύτερες φίλες μου από τους Γκρίφιντορ, και με είχε ρωτήσει αν ήθελα. Λες και υπήρχε ποτέ περίπτωση να μην θέλω!

Στην κυριολεξία δεν κρατιόμουν! Αν μπορούσα να σπρώξω τις ημέρες, ώστε να φεύγαμε αύριο το πρωί, θα το έκανα χωρίς δεύτερη σκέψη. Δυστυχώς έπρεπε να περιμένω άλλη μία εβδομάδα μέχρι την πολυπόθητη 2η Ιανουαρίου. Ένιωθα λες και η ζωή μου είχε μπει σε πάγο και θα ξανάρχιζε τότε. Τότε που επιτέλους όλα θα μπορούσαν να γίνουν δυνατά.

Προσπάθησα να συγκεντρωθώ στο τι προετοιμασίες έχω να κάνω. Γενική περιποίηση προσώπου και σώματος, γυμναστική κάθε ημέρα, εξάσκηση στα Γαλλικά. Έπρεπε να μοιάζω κοσμοπολίτισσα και κοσμογυρισμένη. Η Ρόουζ υποσχέθηκε πως θα με πάει να ψωνίσω κατάλληλα ρούχα για τα χιόνια. Είχα δει μία τέλεια φόρμα του σκι στην Εβδομαδιαία Μάγισσα του προηγούμενου μήνα. Λες να την βρω σε ροζ;

Ήθελα να την δείξω στην Ρόουζ, αλλά δεν πρόλαβα. Μετά το καθάρισμα της κουζίνας, ανεβήκαμε στο δωμάτιο μου και η Ρόουζ έπεσε ξερή στο κρεβάτι. Φαντάζομαι το να είσαι Αριστούχος, παίρνει πολύ από την ενέργεια σου. Λίγο πριν κοιμηθεί, μίλησε με τον Σκόρπιους μέσα από έναν από τους μαγικούς καθρέφτες που έχουν πατεντάρει οι θείοι Τζώρτζ και Φρεντ. Μού έχουν δώσει και εμένα έναν, αλλά δεν έχω με ποιον να τον χρησιμοποιήσω. Ελπίζω κάποια στιγμή να βρω και εγώ ένα αγόρι που θα τον ακούω και θα λιώνω όπως η Ρόουζ για τον Σκόρπιους και που θα λιώνει και αυτός για εμένα όπως ο Σκόρπιους για την Ρόουζ.


	3. Κεφάλαιο δύο

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ ΔΥΟ**

Έχουμε έρθει για ψώνια στην Χάι Στρητ που είναι η Ντιάγκον Άλλεϋ της μόδας και γίνεται κυριολεκτικά χαμός. Περπατάμε με δυσκολία ανάμεσα στον κόσμο, αλλά ευτυχώς έχουμε και την Ντομινίκ μαζί μας. Επέστρεψε στο Λονδίνο για τα Χριστούγεννα και όταν έμαθε πως θα πάμε να αγοράσουμε ρούχα εννοείται ξετρελάθηκε και μας ακολούθησε. Οι άνθρωποι σταματούν να την χαζέψουν και έτσι βρίσκουμε χώρο να τρυπώσουμε. Είναι πολύ βολικό να έχεις Βίλα για ξαδέρφη.

Η Ντομινίκ τα έξι χρόνια που τελείωσε το σχολείο ζει στο Παρίσι. Εργάζεται ως μοντέλο και είναι ένα από τα πιο ακριβοπληρωμένα στον μαγικό κόσμο. Δεν μου κάνει εντύπωση. Είναι πανύψηλη με ατελείωτα πόδια, υπέροχα μακριά μαλλιά και εκτυφλωτικό πρόσωπο. Είναι η μόνη από τα παιδιά της θείας Φλερ και του θείου Μπίλυ που κληρονόμησε το κόκκινο γονίδιο των Γουίζλη. Ο Λούις με την Βικτουάρ είναι ξανθοί.

Η Ντομινίκ περιγράφει την ζωή της στο Παρίσι ιδανική. Γνωρίζει συνεχώς καινούργιους ανθρώπους, διασκεδάζει όλη την ώρα και πληρώνεται υπέρογκα ποσά μόνο και μόνο για να δείχνει όμορφη, κάτι που της βγαίνει τελείως φυσικά. Μας έχει προσκαλέσει πολλές φορές να την επισκεφτούμε, αλλά οι γονείς μου δεν με έχουν αφήσει ακόμα. Προφανώς επειδή σε αντίθεση με την Ρόουζ, η Ντομινίκ δεν φημίζεται για την υπευθυνότητα της. Ωστόσο είναι πάντα η χαρά της παρέας και την αγαπάμε όλοι.

«Τι λες για αυτό;»

Έχουμε μπει σε ένα από τα πιο τρέντυ μαγαζιά της πόλης. Από αυτά που οι πωλήτριες είναι λες και έχουν βγει μόλις από σούπερ περιοδικά μόδας, η διακόσμηση σε κάνει να ντρέπεσαι να πατήσεις και η μουσική σου τρυπάει τα τύμπανα σε δυνατά μπιτ. Κοιτούσα ένα πουλόβερ από μαλακό κασμίρ, όταν η Ντομινίκ με φώναξε. Γύρισα και την είδα να κρατάει ένα μάξι φόρεμα σε κατακόκκινο χρώμα.

«Ε, Ντομ, όσο ωραίο και να είναι, δεν νομίζεις θα με δυσκολεύει λίγο στα σλάλομ;»

Ανασήκωσε αδιάφορα τους ώμους της και άφησε το ρούχο πίσω στην θέση του. Η Ρόουζ είχε χαθεί κάπου στο κατάστημα και με είχε αφήσει μόνη με την τρελή ξαδέρφη μου που επέμενε να ξεχνάει ότι είχα ανάγκη κυρίως από πρακτικά ενδύματα, ώστε να μην ξεπαγιάσω στα χίλια τετρακόσια μέτρα πάνω από την επιφάνεια της θάλασσας. Αφού απέρριψα άλλες τρεις έξωμες τουαλέτες και ένα μαγιό (;), τελικά καταφέραμε να συμβιβαστούμε σε μία ολόσωμη άσπρη φόρμα με ασορτί μπότες του σκι. Έψαχνα για σκουφί και γάντια, όταν επιτέλους η Ρόουζ εμφανίστηκε ξανά.

«Πού ήσουν εσύ;», την ρώτησα επικριτικά.

«Ε, πουθενά, εδώ γύρω»

Πρόσεξα ότι κρατούσε μία μεγάλη τσάντα στα χέρια της.

«Τι αγόρασες;»

«Τίποτα, ιδιαίτερο. Πυτζάμες που ήθελα καινούργιες»

Εκείνη την στιγμή η Ντομινίκ ήρθε από πίσω μας κουβαλώντας μία λεοπάρ γούνα.

«Ουουου, Ρόζι, Αν Σάμερς! Τυχερούλης, Σκόρπιους!», είπε πριν οδεύσει για τα δοκιμαστήρια.

Στράφηκα απορημένα στην Ρόουζ.

«Τι είναι η Αν Σάμερς;»

Τα μάγουλα της πήραν φωτιά.

«Ε, τίποτα, τίποτα, μία γνωστή μάρκα»

«Μάρκα που πουλάει τι;», σήκωσα δεικτικά τα φρύδια μου.

Πριν προλάβει ωστόσο να απαντήσει, είχα τραβήξει την τσάντα από τα χέρια της και γυρίζοντας την πλάτη μου προς το μέρος της, την είχα ανοίξει και είχα κοιτάξει μέσα. Τα μάτια μου γέμισαν από δέρμα, δαντέλα, μετάξι και σατέν. Έντρομη έχωσα τα χέρια μου και τράβηξα έξω ένα μικροσκοπικό αντικείμενο αποτελούμενο από τρία κορδόνια. Οι βολβοί μου κόντεψαν να πεταχτούν έξω από το κεφάλι μου.

«Ρόουζ, πήρες στρινγκ;», ψιθύρισα κατηγορητικά παρατηρώντας την καθόλα σεμνή ξαδέρφη μου λες και την έβλεπα για πρώτη φορά στην ζωή μου.

Όλο το πρόσωπο της έγινε ένα χρώμα με τα μαλλιά της.

«Ε, Λιλ, ξέρεις, σε μία σχέση, χρειάζεται, αρέσουν, όχι τόσο κακά»

Αφού μπόρεσα να βγάλω νόημα από την πρόταση που μόλις ξεστόμισε, επέστρεψα το βλέμμα μου στο λιλιπούτειο εσώρουχο. Το εξέτασα με εμφανή απορία.

«Σου χωράει αυτό το πράγμα;»

«Λίλι, για αυτό το φοράς. Για να μην μένουν και πολλά στην φαντασία»

Αποφασισμένη το ξανάβαλα μέσα και επέστρεψα την τσάντα στην Ρόουζ.

«Δεν πρόκειται να βάλω ποτέ τέτοιο άβολο ρούχο για κανέναν άντρα»

Η Ρόουζ χαμογέλασε αχνά, αλλά δεν είπε τίποτα. Πήγαμε να βρούμε την Ντομινίκ. Την εντοπίσαμε να δοκιμάζει μία διαφανή μπλούζα. Χωρίς σουτιέν. Νομίζω οι ξαδέρφες μου με οδηγούν η μία μετά την άλλη στην πορνεία.

Γύρισα σπίτι κατάκοπη, αφού είχαμε εξερευνήσει κάθε σπιθαμή όλων των μαγαζιών που υπάρχουν στο κεντρικό Λονδίνο. Ο Άλμπους τρόμαξε από το πόσες σακούλες κουβαλούσα. Είπε κάτι του τύπου «οι γυναίκες είστε παρανοϊκές», αλλά αποφάσισα να τον αγνοήσω. Η αλήθεια είναι ότι φοβόμουν μην φέρει καμία αντίρρηση και τελικά δεν πάω μαζί τους.

Όταν το πρωτόμαθε πως η Ρόουζ με είχε προσκαλέσει, είχε τσινήσει. Ποτέ δεν θέλει να με παίρνει μαζί του. Η Ρόουζ όμως του είπε ότι βαριέται να είναι συνέχεια το μοναδικό κορίτσι στην παρέα και έτσι υποχώρησε. Δεν χρειαζόταν ωστόσο πολύ για να αλλάξει μυαλά. Καλύτερα να πηγαίνω με τα νερά του αυτές τις ημέρες.

Τακτοποίησα τα ψώνια στο δωμάτιο μου και ύστερα κατέβασα όσα δώρα είχα αγοράσει για τους υπόλοιπους στο Χριστουγεννιάτικο δέντρο. Οι γονείς μου θα φροντίσουν να μεταφερθούν στο Μπάροου, όπου παραδοσιακά περνάμε τις γιορτές όλη η οικογένεια. Θα φύγουμε αύριο το πρωί που είναι παραμονή των Χριστουγέννων και θα κάτσουμε μέχρι την πρώτη ημέρα της Πρωτοχρονιάς.

Λίγο πριν από τον ύπνο, ξάπλωσα στο κρεβάτι μου χαζεύοντας τα καινούργια μου αποκτήματα. Είμαι σίγουρη πως θα με κάνουν να φαίνομαι πολύ μεγαλύτερη και πολλή κουρία. Κάτι σαν την μαμά του Σκόρπιους. Η δική μου η μητέρα προτιμά τα πρακτικά ρούχα, οπότε δεν έχω πολλά που μπορώ να της κλέβω από την ντουλάπα της. Ίσως βέβαια αύριο την καταφέρω να μου δανείσει εκείνο το πανέμορφο καπέλο που είχε φέρει από την Ρωσία. Οψόμεθα!


	4. Κεφάλαιο τρία

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ ΤΡΙΑ**

Γιορτές στο Μπάροου. Ένας πραγματικός εφιάλτης. Απορώ πώς όταν ήμουν μικρή απολάμβανα αυτή την συσσωρευμένη εστία παράνοιας. Όλοι οι Πότερ και Γουίζλη μαζεμένοι σε ένα τριώροφο σπίτι. Ευτυχώς ο παππούς και η γιαγιά φρόντισαν τα τελευταία χρόνια να το επεκτείνουν, ώστε να είμαστε πιο άνετα, αλλά και πάλι τόσοι που είμαστε, κυκλοφορούμε στην κυριολεξία ο ένας πάνω στον άλλον.

Μοιράζομαι το δωμάτιο με την Ρόουζ και ενίοτε κάποια άλλη από τις ξαδέρφες μου. Φέτος μας έτυχε η Ντομινίκ. Το καλό είναι πως πρέπει να γυρίσει από τις είκοσι επτά μέχρι την Παραμονή στο Παρίσι για δουλειά και έτσι θα είμαστε λίγο πιο βολικά. Οι περισσότεροι μεγάλοι αναγκάζονται να φεύγουν στο μεσοδιάστημα. Μένουμε μόνο όσοι πάμε ακόμα σχολείο και δεν έχουμε κάποια υποχρέωση.

Φυσικά θα μπορούσαμε να περνάμε όλη την ημέρα κάνοντας βόλτες με τους φίλους μας, αλλά οι γονείς αυτό δεν το θεωρούν εποικοδομητικό. Ενώ το να καθόμαστε ώρες ατελείωτες σε ένα λιβάδι που το πιο συναρπαστικό πράγμα που συμβαίνει είναι όταν γεννάνε οι αγελάδες, είναι ο θησαυρός της μόρφωσης! Στην πραγματικότητα πιστεύω ότι μας διώχνουν για να μην έχουν τον πονοκέφαλο ότι θα βάλουμε φωτιά στο σπίτι, ενόσω εκείνοι βρίσκονται στο γραφείο. Γελοία πράγματα! Δεν μας δείχνουν καθόλου εμπιστοσύνη!

Τα μόνα θετικά της όλης υπόθεσης είναι η μαγειρική της γιαγιάς Μόλυ και το ομαδικό Κουίντιτς. Όλη τα παιδιά στην οικογένεια είμαστε φανατικοί, εκτός από την Ρόουζ που κληρονόμησε την απέχθεια της θείας Ερμιόνη για οτιδήποτε ίπταται από το έδαφος. Μπορεί να πετάξει φυσικά, απλά προτιμά να μην το κάνει. Ο Σκόρπιους λατρεύει να την παίρνει στην αγκαλιά του και να την αναγκάζει να πετάει μαζί του. Η αλήθεια είναι ότι έχει πολύ πλάκα, έτσι όπως κολλάει πάνω του σαν βδέλλα αγκιστρωμένη με νύχια και με πόδια.

Σήμερα με το που φτάσαμε και τακτοποιηθήκαμε, καταστρώσαμε αμέσως παιχνίδι. Χωριστήκαμε σε δύο ομάδες. Εγώ με τον Λούις, τον Φαμπιάν, τον Γκιντεόν – τα δίδυμα του θείου Φρεντ -, τον Άλμπους, τον Φρεντ ΙΙ και τον Χιούγκο και οι υπόλοιποι μαζί, πάει να πει Ντομινίκ με Άρθουρ ΙΙ, Σελάνα – τα παιδιά του θείο Τσάρλυ -, Μόλυ ΙΙ, Ροξάν, Λούσυ και Τζέιμς. Έπαιζα στη θέση του κυνηγού όπως και στο σχολείο. Οι άλλοι δύο κυνηγοί ήταν ο Λούις και ο Γκιντεόν. Ο Φρεντ ΙΙ με τον Φαμπιάν θα ήταν οι κρούστες, ο Χιούγκο φύλακας και ο Άλμπους εννοείται ανιχνευτής.

Ο αγώνας ξεκίνησε με διαιτήτρια την μητέρα μου. Παίζαμε σκληρά καθότι όποιος έχανε έπρεπε να βοηθήσει στο ξεχορτάριασμα του κήπου. Είχαμε μεγάλες πιθανότητες να κερδίσουμε γιατί ήμασταν καλή ομάδα, παρότι οι άλλοι είχαν τον Τζέιμς που εδώ και ένα χρόνο έπαιζε επαγγελματικά για τους Πάντλμηρ Γιουνάιτεντ. Η αλήθεια είναι πως μετά από τα πρώτα δέκα λεπτά μας είχε στην κυριολεξία ξεσκίσει. Ο Χιούγκο είναι καλός στο τέρμα, αλλά μπροστά στον Τζέιμς ήταν λες και τα στεφάνια του ήταν παντελώς αφύλακτα.

Η μόνη μας ελπίδα ήταν ουσιαστικά ο Άλμπους που είναι ο καλύτερος ανιχνευτής που είδε το σχολείο μας μετά τον μπαμπά. Για τους άλλους ανιχνεύτρια έπαιζε η Σελάνα, η μικρότερη κόρη του θείου Τσάρλι. Ήταν καλή, όμως όχι τόσο καλή όσο ο Άλμπους. Όταν είδαμε την χρυσή μπάλα να εκτοξεύεται στον ουρανό και τους δύο παίκτες να τρέχουν με ιλιγγιώδη ταχύτητα κατά πάνω της, κάθισα σταυροπόδι στη σκούπα μου περιμένοντας. Πράγματι μετά από λίγο ο Άλμπους εμφανίστηκε κρατώντας ουσιαστικά την νίκη μας στα χέρια του.

Ο Τζέιμς ήταν να σκάσει από το κακό του. Δεν του άρεσε ποτέ να χάνει. Εκείνη την ώρα ωστόσο μας φώναξε η γιαγιά, ότι το φαγητό είναι έτοιμο και ξέχασε την φούρια του. Αυτό το παιδί μπορεί να φάει ελέφαντα στην καθισιά του. Η μαμά έχει δίκιο. Έχει μοιάσει σε πάρα πολλά στον θείο Ρον. Κυρίως στο πόσο σπαστικός μπορεί να είναι όταν το παίζει ο μεγάλος αδερφός. Τρομάζει όλα τα αγόρια μακριά μου και κανείς δεν τολμάει να με πλησιάσει. Ακόμα και φέτος που έχει αποφοιτήσει, η απειλή του περιφέρεται πάνω από το κεφάλι μου σαν κατάρα.

Ο Άλμπους δεν είναι έτσι. Τον νοιάζει περισσότερο να μην μπλέκομαι στα πόδια του, με λίγα λόγια να μην πλησιάσω ποτέ τους κολλητούς του. Βέβαια είναι σαν να με έχει κλείσει σε μοναστήρι, καθότι οι φίλοι του Άλμπους είναι τα πιο ωραία αγόρια του σχολείου. Δεν υπάρχει κοπέλα που να μην έχει αναστενάξει βαθιά για έναν από αυτούς, κυρίως για τον Φραντσέσκο Ζαμπίνι, τον Σκόρπιους Μάλφοϋ ή χειρότερα τον ίδιο τον Άλμπους. Αηδιάζω και μόνο που το σκέφτομαι, αλλά η αναντίρρητη αλήθεια είναι πως ο αδερφός μου μαζί με την παρέα του είναι οι μεγάλοι καρδιοκατακτητές του Χόγκουαρτς.

Διαφέρουν πολύ ο ένας από τον άλλον. Ο Άλμπους έχει σκούρα καστανά μαλλιά που πάντα στέκονταν άναρχα όρθια κάνοντας τον να μοιάζει λες και είχε μόλις σηκωθεί από το κρεβάτι. Τα μάτια του έχουν ένα αστραφτερό γαλαζοπράσινο χρώμα ίδιο με του μπαμπά. Είναι αρκετά ψηλός, γύρω στο ένα και ογδόντα πέντε, και σύμφωνα με ό,τι ακούγεται στους κοριτσίστικους κοιτώνες το σώμα του είναι «κολάσιμο». Φέρτε μου έναν κουβά να ξεράσω!

Ο Ζαμπίνι είναι ο κόντες της τριάδας. Έχει μελαμψή επιδερμίδα, εκτυφλωτικό χαμόγελο και θηρευτικό βλέμμα. Μιλάει με μία απαλή, βαθιά φωνή και έχει αυτό το συνήθειο να περνά τα μακριά του δάχτυλα πάνω από τα σαρκώδη χείλη του που κάνει τα πόδια των περισσότερων κοριτσιών να γίνονται ζελές. Έχει αδιαμφισβήτητα την πιο προσεγμένη εμφάνιση, προϊόν της ιταλικής του φινέτσας. Ντυμένος πάντα με τα πιο ακριβά και καλοραμμένα ρούχα, ξεχωρίζει ακόμα και μέσα στις κοινές ρόμπες του σχολείου.

Ο έτερος Σλίδεριν της παρέας, ο Σκόρπιους, αποτελεί τον αλύτρωτο πόθο του γυναικείου πληθυσμού του Χόγκουαρτς. Με αυτόν τον αέρα του διεστραμμένου γόη, κληροδότημα του ιδιώματος τον Μάλφοϋ, και αυτά τα ξανθά του μαλλιά και τα γκρι μάτια, μπορεί να κάνει όποιο κοριτσάκι θελήσει να σέρνεται στα πόδια του. Ιδιαίτερα επειδή δεν έχει μυαλό για κανένα άλλο κοριτσάκι, εκτός από την κοκκινομάλλα μάγισσα που κάθεται αυτή την στιγμή στα δεξιά μου και τρώει ήσυχα την περίφημη πουτίγκα της γιαγιάς.

Αυτή η ιδιότητα του, να είναι πεπραγμένα μονογαμικός και να μην γυρίζει να κοιτάξει καμία άλλη πλην της Ρόουζ, τον τοποθετεί στο τοπ οβ δε τοπ όλων των μαθητριών. Η κάθε μία θα ήθελε να ήταν εκείνη που θα κατάφερνε να τραβήξει τον Πρίγκιπα των φιδιών μακριά από την Βασίλισσα των Λιονταριών και να τον πάρει για δικό της. Εννοείται δεν έχουν καμία τύχη, αλλά για όλους τους χαζούς ανθρώπους η ελπίδα πεθαίνει πάντα τελευταία. Επειδή όμως εγώ δεν είμαι χαζός άνθρωπος, φρόντισα να πάρω το μεγαλύτερο κομμάτι τάρτας στο πιάτο μου, πριν καταβροχθιστεί από τους Ούννους, όπως αποκαλούνται επεφυμητικά τα αρσενικά της οικογένειας μας.

* * *

**_Σχόλια, σχόλια, σχόλια! Σας υπερικετεύω!_**

**_ΧΧΧ_**


	5. Κεφάλαιο τέσσερα

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ ΤΕΣΣΕΡΑ**

Ξημέρωσαν Χριστούγεννα. Με ξύπνησε αχάραγα ο καθρέφτης της Ρόουζ που κουδούνιζε σαν τρελός. Ήταν εννοείται ο Σκόρπιους. Δηλαδή, έλεος! Σύνδρομο στέρησης παθαίνει; Το προηγούμενο βράδυ μιλάγανε μέχρι τις δύο! Προσπάθησα να χώσω το κεφάλι μου κάτω από το πάπλωμα και να συνεχίσω να κοιμάμαι, αλλά τα νάζια της μου προκάλεσαν τάση για εμετό. Είναι απίστευτο πόσο αλλάζει παρουσία του. Η πάντα συνεσταλμένη και σοβαρή Ρόουζ γίνεται σπιτική γατούλα κατάλληλη μόνο για χάιδεμα. Χρειάζομαι πλύση στομάχου άμεσα!

Η Ντομινίκ φοράει προστατευτικά ματιών και ωτασπίδες στον ύπνο, οπότε δεν χαμπαριάζει τίποτα. Εγώ ωστόσο αναγκάστηκα να πεταχτώ έξω από το δωμάτιο για να γλιτώσω. Αν άκουγα ένα ακόμα «όχι, εγώ σε αγαπώ πιο πολύ», θα έκανα χαρακίρι με το νυχοκόπτη μου! Κατέβηκα στο ισόγειο και ευτυχώς η γιαγιά είχε την ιδανική συνταγή για να μου φτιάξει την διάθεση. Ζεστά ρολά κανέλας με σταφίδες. Γιαμ!

Σιγά-σιγά άρχισε να σηκώνεται και το υπόλοιπο θηριοτροφείο. Ήμουν έτοιμη να γελάσω κακόβουλα με τα ξαδέρφια μου και δη τον αδερφό μου που έπρεπε να ξεχορταριάσουν τον κήπο, αλλά μετά η μαμά μάς είπε πως χρειαζόταν να βοηθήσουμε και εμείς τον παππού να ταΐσει τα ζώα. Σκοτώστε με τώρα και κάντε το βασανιστικά! Σιχαίνομαι τις αγροτικές δουλειές απείρως περισσότερο από τις οικιακές!

Εγώ με την Ρόουζ αναλάβαμε τα δρακάκια. Είναι μία μείξη αλόγου με δράκο που εκτρέφει ο θείος Τσάρλι στην Ρουμανία. Έχουν φτερά και κέρατα, αλλά είναι χορτοφάγα και ήμερα. Για το λόγο αυτό επιτρέπονται ως οικόσιτα ζώα και στην Αγγλία. Ο παππούς τα χρησιμοποιεί για να οργώνει το χωράφι. Είναι δύο αδέρφια, ο Κέρβερος και η Μόιρα. Δεν είμαι σίγουρη ποιος είναι ποιος, μιας και μοιάζουν ακριβώς ίδια.

Η μόνη περίπτωση που τα ξεχωρίζω είναι όταν η Ρόουζ είναι εκεί τριγύρω. Ο Κέρβερος της δείχνει ιδιαίτερη συμπάθεια. Με το που την βλέπει κουνάει την ουρά και τα φτερά του χαρούμενα και σκύβει το κεφάλι του για να τον χαϊδεύει πίσω από τα αυτιά. Επίσης είναι ιδιαίτερα κτητικός απέναντι της. Πέρσυ το Πάσχα που ο Σκόρπιους ήρθε να περάσει μαζί μας τις διακοπές, αντιμετώπισε έναν πραγματικό αντίζηλο για την καρδιά της Ρόουζ.

Βρισκόμασταν οι τρεις μας μαζί με τον Άλμπους στο στάβλο. Η Ρόουζ καθάριζε το τρίχωμα του Κέρβερου με μία χοντρή βούρτσα, όταν ο Σκόρπιους βρήκε καλό να την αγκαλιάσει και να προσπαθήσει να την φιλήσει. Ο Κέρβερος δεν είδε με καθόλου θετικό μάτι την εν λόγω οικειότητα. Έχωσε τη μουσούδα του ανάμεσα τους και με το κεφάλι του έσπρωξε μακριά τον ανταγωνιστή του. Ο Σκόρπιους έπεσε κάτω και έμεινε να κοιτάζει με ορθάνοιχτα μάτια και στόμα.

«Δεν είναι για τα μούτρα σου, φίλε!», είχε φωνάξει εξοργισμένα. «Να βρεις μία ασχημομούρα σαν και εσένα»

Παρόλα αυτά δεν τόλμησε να ξαναπλησιάσει την Ρόουζ, η οποία γελούσε με το πάθημα του, όπως και όλοι μας. Νομίζω της κρατούσε μούτρα μετά, αλλά μόνο για μερικές ώρες μιας και το βράδυ όταν πέρασα έξω από το δωμάτιο που κοιμόταν ο Σκόρπιους τον άκουσα να λέει κάτι σαν «με τέτοιο στόμα, είναι δυνατόν να σου μείνω θυμωμένος για πολύ;». Προφανώς απευθυνόταν στην Ρόουζ, αλλά τι στόμα ήταν αυτό που τον έκανε να ξεχνά τα νεύρα του δεν γνωρίζω. Ίσως θα πρέπει να ρωτήσω την Ρόουζ κάποια φορά, αλλά όλο μου διαφεύγει.

Η αλήθεια είναι πως το εύρος της προσοχής μου είναι πολύ περιορισμένο. Ξεκινάω να κάνω κάτι, αλλά σύντομα το μυαλό μου έχει φύγει από εκεί και ταξιδεύει σε χίλια δυο άλλα πράγματα. Για το λόγο αυτό χρειάζομαι τον διπλάσιο χρόνο από ότι ένας φυσιολογικός άνθρωπος για να διαβάσω. Ευτυχώς που στο σχολείο έχω την Ρόουζ να με επιβλέπει, ειδάλλως οι βαθμοί μου θα ήταν κάτω του μετρίου. Η θέση της επιτηρήτριας που κέρδισα φέτος, ανήκει κατά πολύ και στην ίδια.

Την παρατηρώ τώρα με τι σχολαστικότητα φροντίζει τα δρακάκια και δεν απορώ καθόλου που με ό,τι καταπιάνεται το κάνει τέλεια. Δίνει προσοχή σε κάθε λεπτομέρεια, ακόμα και για το πιο απλό πράγμα. Είναι δεδομένο πως θα περάσει από τους πρώτους στο Πανεπιστήμιο. Θέλει να σπουδάσει Εφαρμοσμένα Ξόρκια. Εγώ δεν έχω ιδέα τι θέλω να κάνω στην ζωή μου. Φαντάζομαι να παντρευτώ έναν πάμπλουτο άντρα και να μην δουλέψω ποτέ.

Προφανώς έχω χαθεί ακόμα μία φορά στις ονειροπολήσεις μου, επειδή πλησιάζει μεσημέρι και δεν έχω αλλάξει ούτε το νερό ακόμα για την Μόιρα. Η Ρόουζ με βοηθάει ως συνήθως και τελειώνουμε στην ώρα μας. Έκανα ελάχιστα πράγματα, αλλά είμαι από πάνω ως κάτω καλυμμένη στα στάχυα και τις λάσπες και αυτό το καφέ που έχει κολλήσει στη γαλότσα μου μοιάζει τρομακτικά με κοπριά. Ίου! Σιχαμένα πλάσματα!

Επιστρέφουμε στο σπίτι και κλείνομαι στο ένα από τα μπάνια για ένα απολαυστικό αφρόλουτρο μέχρι την ώρα του Χριστουγεννιάτικου γεύματος. Έχω πάρει και το ασύρματο μαζί μου για να ακούσω μουσική. Από όλα τα ευρήματα του απλού κόσμου, νομίζω τα τραγούδια είναι ο κυριαρχικός τομέας στον οποίο είναι καλύτεροι από εμάς. Προτιμώ τα μανγκλ συγκροτήματα και κυρίως τα ροκ· Garbage, Skunk Anansie, Radiohead, Black Keys.

Φαντάζομαι για τα γούστα μου ευθύνεται ο ξάδερφος μου ο Χιούγκο. Είναι τρελός ροκάς και θέλει κάποια στιγμή να ασχοληθεί επαγγελματικά με το τραγούδι. Μαζί με κάποιους άλλους φίλους του στο Χόγκουαρτς έχει φτιάξει ήδη μία μπάντα. Τους έχω δει και πρέπει να πω ότι είναι εξαιρετικά καλοί. Ο μπασίστας τους είναι ο Φρανκ Λόνγκμποτομ. Είναι λίγο νερντ, αλλά νομίζω με γουστάρει. Αν τελικά γίνουν ποτέ διάσημοι, τότε θα τα μπλέξω μαζί του και θα γίνω κυρία ροκ σταρ.

Βάζω στο τέρμα το I'm only happy when it rains και μουρμουρίζω τους στίχους. Κάποιες στιγμές νιώθω να με εκφράζουν απόλυτα. Δεν μπορώ τους πολύ ευτυχισμένους ανθρώπους γύρω μου· με κουράζουν. Τους βρίσκω αφελείς και ηλίθιους. Μου αρέσουν τα μεγάλα δράματα. Ο Ρωμαίος και η Ιουλιέτα, ο Τριστάνος και η Ιζόλδη, ο Άμλετ και η Οφηλία. Αααχ, πρέπει να παραδεχτώ πως είμαι πολύ ρομαντική ψυχή.

Βγαίνω έξω από το νερό, όταν πια έχω μουλιάσει. Ήμουν κοντά τρεις ώρες μέσα στο μπάνιο. Καθόλη τη διάρκεια διάφοροι ήρθαν και μου χτύπησαν λέγοντας πως περιμένουν να πάρουν και εκείνοι σειρά, αλλά τους αγνόησα επιδεικτικά. Όταν άνοιξα την πόρτα αντίκρισα την μητέρα μου να με αναμένει με ένα δολοφονικό βλέμμα. Έτρεξα γρήγορα στο δωμάτιο μου. Δεν μπορώ να καταλάβω ποιο είναι το πρόβλημα της. Δεν έχει ένας άνθρωπος δικαίωμα στην καθαριότητα;

Μπήκα μέσα και η Ρόουζ ήταν ήδη έτοιμη. Μιλούσε με – μαντέψτε ποιον; - φυσικά τον Σκόρπιους και του έλεγε πόσο της λείπει και πόσο ανυπομονεί να τον δει. Μέρλιν! Δεν έχουν κλείσει ούτε τρία εικοσιτετράωρα χωριστά! Κούνησα το κεφάλι μου αποδοκιμαστικά και άρχισα να ντύνομαι. Φοράω κάτι πρόχειρο, καθότι μόνο εμείς και εμείς θα είμαστε· σιγά μην ντυθώ καλά για τα ξαδέρφια και τους θείους μου!

Η πόρτα ξανάνοιξε και εμφανίστηκε η Ντομινίκ. Έχει βάλει ένα γκρι φόρεμα που μοιάζει τόσο στενό λες και την έχουν φασκιώσει. Είμαι σίγουρη πως μετά δυσκολίας αναπνέει. Δεν είπα όμως τίποτα, επειδή με βοήθησε να στεγνώσω και να ισιώσω τα μαλλιά μου. Είναι η μόνη που τα πετυχαίνει τόσο καλά. Θα πρέπει να εξασκήσω και εγώ το ξόρκι για όταν πάμε στη Γαλλία. Δεν θέλω να είμαι μέσα στο φριζάρισμα και όλες οι Γαλλίδες να με βλέπουν και να λένε «Ah, elle est Anglaise. Que cheveux terrible!»

Όταν επιτέλους η Ντομ τελειώνει με το μακιγιάζ της και η Ρόουζ να στέλνει φιλιά στον Σκόρπιους, κατεβαίνουμε στην τραπεζαρία που η γιαγιά Μόλυ έχει στρώσει ήδη το τραπέζι για να φάμε. Κάθομαι ανάμεσα στην Ρόουζ και τον Φρεντ ΙΙ και ξεκινάμε μετά την πρόποση του παππού Άρθουρ προς τιμή των μεγάλων οικογενειών. Προσωπικά δεν πρόκειται να κάνω καθόλου παιδιά. Είναι χάσιμο χρόνου και σου καταστρέφουν και το σώμα. Όχι, θα παραμείνω για πάντα μία πανέμορφη γυναίκα ροκ σταρ. Σίγουρα θα έχω έναν λόχο ανίψια που θα αναπληρώνουν το οποιοδήποτε κενό.

* * *

_**Ευχαριστώ πολύ όλους τους αναγνώστες και τους σχολιαστές μου, συγκεκριμένα τις Helen, melkor1990 και The rose of the Samurai! Συνεχίστε να με τροφοδοτείτε με εντυπώσεις, αγαπημένες μου!**_

_**Εις το επαναδιαβάζειν!**_

_**ΧΧΧ**_


	6. Κεφάλαιο πέντε

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ ΠΕΝΤΕ**

Από όλες τις ημέρες των διακοπών η σημερινή είναι η αγαπημένη μου, επειδή ανταλλάσουμε δώρα. Βρίσκονται όλα παραταγμένα κάτω από το μεγάλο δέντρο στην άκρη του σαλονιού. Έπρεπε να περάσει το μεσημέρι και να έρθει το απογευματινό τσάι για να μπορέσουμε να τα ανοίξουμε. Τα περισσότερα είναι πρακτικά πράγματα· κάλτσες, πένες, βιβλία. Η γιαγιά εννοείται συνεχίζει και πλέκει για όλους μας από ένα πουλόβερ με το μονόγραμμα μας.

Η μαμά και ο μπαμπάς μου χάρισαν μία καινούργια βαλίτσα. Είναι ροζ με ρόδες και χερούλι. Είναι απλά τέλεια! Έχει το ιδανικό μέγεθος και είμαι σίγουρη πως θα χωρέσει όλα τα ρούχα που θέλω να πάρω μαζί μου στην Μεριμπέλ. Ααχ, άλλες επτά ημέρες και θα βρίσκομαι στις γαλλικές Άλπεις αναπνέοντας γαλλικό αέρα και πίνοντας γαλλική σοκολάτα με σαντιγί. Ή μήπως έτσι την σερβίρουν στην Αυστρία; Ουφ, δεν θυμάμαι. Ποτέ δεν τα πηγαίνω καλά με την γεωγραφία.

Κάποια στιγμή προς το βράδυ κατέφτασε μία άσπρη κουκουβάγια κουβαλώντας ένα πακέτο στο ράμφος της. Την αναγνώρισα αμέσως. Ήταν η Πραμ του Σκόρπιους. Πέταξε στα χέρια της Ρόουζ και της άφησε ένα δέμα. Η Ρόουζ της έδωσε μερικά μπισκότα και ύστερα άνοιξε το κουτί. Είναι τόσο ωραίο να έχεις πλούσιο γκόμενο που σε γεμίζει με δώρα. Της είχε ήδη αγοράσει έναν πλατινένιο σκορπιό με σμαράγδια πριν φύγουμε από το Χόγκουαρτς και η Ρόουζ δεν τον είχε βγάλει λεπτό από πάνω της.

Τώρα της είχε στείλει ένα άλμπουμ γεμάτο με φωτογραφίες τους και σε κάθε σελίδα της είχε γράψει ποιήματα και αφιερώσεις. Η Ρόουζ έβαλε τα κλάματα και ύστερα ανέβηκε και κλειδώθηκε στο δωμάτιο μας. Είμαι σίγουρη ότι θα του μιλάει μέχρι αύριο το πρωί! Απίστευτα σπαστικό. Οι δακρύβρεχτες χειρονομίες είναι χάσιμο χρόνου και σου καταστρέφουν και το μακιγιάζ. Προτιμώ τα χειροπιαστά αντικείμενα. Αυτά που αν τα πουλήσεις, θα μπορέσει να σου μείνει και κάτι σε περίπτωση που σου τελειώσει ο έρωτας.

Όχι, ότι βλέπω πιθανό να τελειώνει σύντομα ο έρωτας της Ρόουζ με τον Σκόρπιους, αλλά αυτοί είναι η εξαίρεση που επιβεβαιώνει τον κανόνα. Βέβαια είναι περίεργο να το λέω εγώ αυτό, που έχω μεγαλώσει μέσα σε μία οικογένεια γεμάτη από διαρκείς έρωτες, όμως από ότι φαίνεται η τωρινή γενιά έχει αλλάξει. Στο σχολείο όλοι τα φτιάχνουν και χωρίζουν μέσα σε μία εβδομάδα. Μην μιλήσω δε για τα αδέρφια μου. Αποτελούν το πρότυπο του παραδείγματος προς αποφυγήν. Γυναικάδες και φαλλοκρατικοί, δεν δίνουν δεκάρα για τα αισθήματα των κοριτσιών που φλερτάρουν. Το μόνο που τους ενδιαφέρει είναι να περνάνε εκείνοι καλά.

Λένε ότι χρησιμοποιούν τις κοπέλες όπως τους χρησιμοποιούν και αυτές. Φαντάζομαι έχουν δίκιο. Πόσο σοβαρά να βλέπεις κάποιον όταν το μόνο που σε νοιάζει είναι ότι έχει κοιλιακούς σκακιέρα και χείλη για φίλημα; Αν οποιαδήποτε γνώριζε τους αδερφούς μου όπως τους ξέρω εγώ, τότε αποκλείεται να τους γούσταρε. Αλλά το να έχεις γκόμενο έναν από τους πιο διάσημους έφηβους του μαγικού κόσμου, σε κάνει να εθελοτυφλείς για πολλά πράγματα.

Από την άλλη πιστεύω ότι και εμένα αν με κυνήγαγαν τριάντα διαφορετικά αγόρια κάθε ημέρα, δεν θα καθόμουν όλο με τον έναν. Θα ήθελα να δοκιμάσω λίγο από όλους, όπως με τα γλυκά. Το πώς έχουν μπορέσει η Ρόουζ και ο Σκόρπιους να τρώνε συνέχεια από το ίδιο, με ξεπερνάει σαν ερώτημα. Ίσως να πρέπει να θυσιάσεις τα άλλα γλυκά για να μπορείς να απολαμβάνεις αυτό που επιθυμείς περισσότερο.

Προς το παρόν δεν έχω βρει κανένα γλυκό που να μου αρέσει πιο πολύ από τα άλλα. Μού αρέσουν πολύ πολλά γλυκά. Βέβαια δεν έχω γεύση από κανένα. Έχουν υπάρξει φορές που ήμουν κοντά στο να φάω ένα, αλλά πάντα κάτι γίνεται – συνήθως ο Τζέιμς γίνεται – και μένω με το κουτάλι στο χέρι. Έχω βγει δύο ραντεβού στο Χόγκσμιντ. Ένα με τον Πάτρικ Φίνεγκαν, τον μικρότερο γιο του Σίμους Φίνεγκαν τον φίλο του μπαμπά, και ένα με τον Κήλαν Σμιθ, έναν Χάφλπαφ έναν χρόνο μεγαλύτερο μου.

Και τις δύο φορές ο Τζέιμς ήταν εκεί να μου χαλάσει οποιαδήποτε πιθανότητα. Μας ακολουθούσε παντού από πίσω και στο τέλος είχε έρθει και είχε κάτσει και στο τραπέζι μας στην Μαντάμ Πάντιφουτ. Ο Πάτρικ δεν τόλμησε ούτε να με κοιτάξει καθόλη τη διάρκεια του τετ-α-τετ. Ήταν όλη την ώρα αμίλητος και ίδρωνε και ξεΐδρωνε. Ο Κήλαν δεν κατάφερε ούτε καν αυτό. Μουρμούρισε κάτι σαν ότι ξέχασε μία χύτρα αναμμένη στον κοιτώνα του και έφυγε κακήν κακώς. Περιττό να αναφέρω ότι και οι δύο τα έφτιαξαν ούτε μήνα μετά με άλλα κορίτσια.

Αυτή λοιπόν είναι η σύνοψη της ερωτικής μου ζωής. Πώς μπορώ να γνωρίζω τι γλυκά μου αρέσουν, όταν δεν μπορώ να φάω κανένα; Η Ρόουζ μου λέει ότι αυτός που θα αξίζει πραγματικά, δεν θα τον αποτρέψει ούτε ο Τζέιμς ούτε ο Άλμπους ούτε κανένας για να είναι μαζί μου. Όπως ο Σκόρπιους που αντιμετώπισε μέχρι και τον θείο Ρον για χάρη της. Δεν ξέρω αν θα βρεθεί ποτέ ο ιδανικός κάποιος για εμένα. Μέχρι τότε αρκούμαι στον σοκολατένιο κορμό της γιαγιάς Μόλυ. Είναι αν μην τι άλλο μία απτή παρηγοριά.

* * *

_**Αχ, η καημένη η Λίλι που μένει πάντα με την χαρά! Προσωπικά δεν έχω μεγαλύτερα αδέρφια (ούτε μικρότερα, ακόμη τουλάχιστον), αλλά έχω ακούσει ότι μπορεί να γίνουν πολύ σπαστικά! Σχολιάστε αν συμφωνείτε μαζί μου!**_

_**ΧΧΧ**_


	7. Κεφάλαιο έξι

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ ΕΞΙ**

Επιτέλους οι ενήλικες έφυγαν και άδειασε ελαφρώς το σπίτι. Έχουμε μείνει εγώ, η Ρόουζ, ο Χιούγκο και ο Άλμπους· οι μόνοι από την οικογένεια που πηγαίνουμε ακόμα σχολείο. Ο Χιούγκο έχει φέρει την κιθάρα του και γράφει συνέχεια τραγούδια. Ο Άλμπους κάνει εξάσκηση με τον παππού Άρθουρ στα αμυντικά ξόρκια. Θέλει να περάσει στο Τμήμα των Χρυσούχων και πρέπει να πάρει άριστα στο μάθημα της Σκοτεινής Μαγείας. Η Ρόουζ όταν δεν σαλιαρίζει μέσα από τον καθρέφτη της με τον Σκόρπιους διαβάζει βιβλία.

Εγώ ως συνήθως δεν έχω με τίποτα ενδιαφέρον να ασχοληθώ. Όταν είμαι στο Χόγκουαρτς παραπονιέμαι ότι δεν έχω ελεύθερο χρόνο και όταν έχω ελεύθερο χρόνο δεν έχω τίποτα να τον κάνω. Φυσικά αυτό συμβαίνει, επειδή σε αντίθεση με τους τυχερούς συμμαθητές μου δεν βρίσκομαι στο Λονδίνο, αλλά σε αυτόν τον ξεχασμένο από τον Μέρλιν τόπο που δεν συμβαίνει ποτέ το απόλυτο μηδέν.

Έχω φτιάξει τα νύχια μου και βγάλει τα φρύδια μου γύρω στις οκτώ φορές. Σε λίγο θα μείνω χωρίς τρίχα πάνω μου. Βρήκα ευκαιρία που λείπει η μαμά και ξύρισα πόδια, μασχάλες και μπικίνι. Μπορεί να πάω στα χιόνια, αλλά ποτέ δεν ξέρεις. Η Ρόουζ μου είπε ότι το σαλέ έχει και θερμαινόμενη πισίνα. Πώς θα κολυμπήσω αν είμαι σαν τον ουρακοτάγκο; Σε κανένα αγόρι δεν αρέσουν τα τριχωτά κορίτσια. Πρέπει να έχω επιδερμίδα γυαλί.

Ελπίζω να βρω ένα υπέροχο γαλλικό αγόρι στις Άλπεις. Θα μιλάει με το γο και θα τονίζει όλες τις λέξεις στην λήγουσα. Θα με πηγαίνει σε ρομαντικά δείπνα και θα μου λέει «Oh, Lily, je t'aime, je t'aime!». Έχω γνωρίσει μόνο έναν Γάλλο, εκτός από την οικογένεια της θείας Φλερ φυσικά. Ήταν ο φίλος της Ντομινίκ για ένα διάστημα. Τον έλεγαν Γκασπάρ και ήταν πολύ όμορφος, όπως όλοι οι γκόμενοι της ξαδέρφης μου.

Είχε γλυκά μάτια και υπέροχο χαμόγελο, αλλά το πιο ωραίο χαρακτηριστικό πάνω του ήταν η φωνή του. Όταν τον άκουγα να συζητά με την Ντομ στα Γαλλικά, νόμιζα ήμουν στον Παράδεισο και ηχούσαν ομιλίες αγγέλων. Ήταν τόσο ερωτικός! Λες να είναι έτσι όλοι οι Γάλλοι; Ήλπιζα να είχε κανέναν μικρότερο αδερφό ή ξάδερφο να μου συστήσει, εν τούτοις δεν είχα την ευκαιρία να το διαπιστώσω.

Η Ντομ τον παράτησε στους έξι μήνες, αφού της είχε ζητήσει να παντρευτούν. Έτσι είναι η Ντομ. Ποτέ δεν κρατάει σχέση για πάνω από χρόνο. Βαριέται εύκολα και δεν αντέχει να της στερεί κανένας την ελευθερία της. Δεν ξέρω αν ευθύνεται η Βίλα μέσα της για αυτό, αλλά μάλλον όχι, καθότι όλες οι άλλες γυναίκες στην οικογένεια της είναι μονογαμικές. Ίσως πρέπει να βρει τον κατάλληλο, το ταίρι της με λίγα λόγια, όπως η θεία Φλερ βρήκε τον θείο Μπίλυ και η Βικτουάρ τον Τέντυ.

Αποφάσισα να δω καμιά ταινία για την Γαλλία πριν πάω, ώστε να έχω μία ιδέα. Βασικά η Ρόουζ μου το πρότεινε και δέχτηκα, μιας και δεν έχω και κάτι καλύτερο να κάνω. Καθίσαμε όλοι μαζί στο σαλόνι, όπου βρίσκεται η συσκευή προβολής. Την έχει εφεύρει ο θείος Τζωρτζ με τον θείο Φρεντ και κάνει θραύση στην αγορά. Μοιάζει με τη μηχανή που χρησιμοποιούν οι κοινοί άνθρωποι στον κινηματογράφο. Έχουμε και εμείς μία στο σπίτι και μου αρέσει πολύ να βλέπω εκεί φιλμ.

Διαλέξαμε μία σχετικά πρόσφατη για μία μάγισσα κατάσκοπο στον Μεγάλο Πόλεμο. Η διαμάχη δεν ήταν τόσο έντονη όσο στην Αγγλία, αλλά υπήρχαν και εκεί συγκρούσεις. Έπαιζε η Ζουλιέτ Μανού, μία πολύ γνωστή Γαλλίδα ηθοποιός. Είναι πολύ όμορφη και έχει μεγάλα χείλια που τα βάφει όλο κόκκινα. Στην ταινία φορούσε μακριούς χιτώνες με ψηλό γιακά. Θέλω να πάρω και εγώ έναν τέτοιο χιτώνα. Θα με κάνει να δείχνω πολύ μυστηριώδης και σοφιστικέ. Συνδυασμός που ξετρελαίνει τους άντρες.

Στην Ρόουζ δεν άρεσε η υπόθεση, επειδή είπε ότι είναι γεμάτη ανακρίβειες και τελείως σεξιστική. Δεν κατάλαβα τι εννοούσε. Δουλειά της δεν ήταν της Ζουλιέτ-κατασκόπου να παρασύρει στο κρεβάτι της νεκροφάγους και να τους αποσπά πληροφορίες; Τι φταίει εκείνη που ερωτεύτηκε έναν από αυτούς ακόμα και αν ήταν αυτός που είχε σκοτώσει τους γονείς της; Συμβαίνουν καθημερινά γύρω μας τέτοια πράγματα.

Όταν πήγαμε στο δωμάτιο μας, μού είπε πως ποτέ ο έρωτας δεν πρέπει να σε μεταμορφώνει σε άβουλο ον. Πρέπει πάντα να είσαι ο εαυτός σου και ο άλλος να σε αγαπήσει για αυτό που είσαι. Αν ήμουν ο άλλος, δεν θα μπορούσα να με αγαπήσω για αυτό που είμαι. Δεν είμαι τίποτα το ιδιαίτερο. Η Ρόουζ είναι υπέροχη, έχει μυαλό και εμφάνιση. Εγώ είμαι μέτρια. Χρειάζομαι ενισχύσεις για να τραβήξω την προσοχή του οποιουδήποτε. Όχι, η Ρόουζ δεν έχει ιδέα τι λέει. Δεν ξέρει πώς είναι να είσαι ένας από εμάς, τους απλούς θνητούς.

Για το λόγο αυτό θα αφιερώσω τις επόμενες ημέρες σε εντατική εξάσκηση γοητείας. Βρήκα ένα παλιό τεύχος της Εβδομαδιαίας Μάγισσας στην βιβλιοθήκη της γιαγιάς που έχει αφιέρωμα στο πώς να κάνετε τον καθένα να σας ερωτευτεί. Έχει ορισμένες πολύ εύκολες συμβουλές, όπως το να χαμογελάμε συνέχεια, να πεταρίζουμε τις βλεφαρίδες μας, να πετάμε τα μαλλιά μας προς τα πίσω και να κουνάμε τους γοφούς μας όταν περπατάμε.

Ήμουν στο σαλόνι και δοκίμαζα το περπάτημα μετά κουνήματος γοφών, όταν πέρασε ο Άλμπους. Με ρώτησε αν έχω σπάσει τη λεκάνη μου και πάω έτσι. Του έριξα ένα υπεροπτικό βλέμμα και έφυγα. Πήγα στη σοφίτα για να είμαι μόνη μου και άρχισα να πετάω τα μαλλιά μου προς τα πίσω μπροστά σε έναν καθρέφτη. Σύντομα ήρθε ο Χιούγκο για να μου πει ότι το φαγητό είναι έτοιμο. Νόμιζε ότι έκανα head bagging και έφερε το ασύρματο να χτυπηθούμε παρέα.

Τα αποτελέσματα μέχρι στιγμής είναι αποκαρδιωτικά. Ίσως όμως δεν θα έπρεπε να αποθαρρύνομαι, καθότι ο Άλμπους και ο Χιούγκο είναι συγγενείς και δεν μετράνε. Δυστυχώς όμως δεν μπορώ να έχω τη γνώμη και κανενός άλλου. Το πιο αγχωτικό είναι ότι δεν έχω ιδέα πώς φιλάνε. Έχω προσπαθήσει με το χέρι μου, αλλά σίγουρα δεν θα έχει καμία σχέση. Ω, Μέρλιν, τι θα κάνω! Δεν μπορώ να πάω στην Γαλλία και να έρθει κάποιος να με φιλήσει και να μην ξέρω πού πάνε τα τέσσερα!

Βρήκα το θάρρος να ρωτήσω την Ρόουζ. Είναι η τελευταία νύχτα που θα είμαστε μόνες στο δωμάτιο. Αύριο είναι Παραμονή Πρωτοχρονιάς και θα επιστρέψουν όλοι οι τρελοί. Περίμενα να τελειώσει την κουβέντα της με τον Σκόρπιους προσποιούμενη ότι διαβάζω. Είναι τόσο απορροφημένη όταν μιλάει μαζί του που ούτε καν αυτό δεν της φάνηκε περίεργο. Όταν επιτέλους είπαν καληνύχτα για ογδοηκοστή φορά και το έκλεισαν, στράφηκα προς το μέρος της και πετάρισα τις βλεφαρίδες μου. Καμία αντίδραση.

«Ε, Ρόουζ;»

Σήκωσε το βλέμμα της από το φωτογραφικό άλμπουμ που ξεφυλλίζει κάθε βράδυ και κοιμάται και μαζί του.

«Πώς είναι να φιλάς;»

«Εννοείς … »

«Όταν φιλάς ένα αγόρι, ναι»

Πήρε ένα ονειροπαρμένο ύφος. Ήμουν βέβαιη ότι θα ξεκινούσε να μου λέει ότι είναι σαν να πετούν γύρω σου πυροτεχνήματα και το στομάχι σου γεμίζει πεταλούδες και μουσική ακούγεται στα αυτιά σου και το κεφάλι σου βουίζει και τα πόδια σου τρέμουν. Τα ήξερα όλα αυτά. Μου τα είχε περιγράψει πολλές φορές, όταν αναφερόταν στο πώς αισθάνεται όταν την φιλάει ο Σκόρπιους. Δεν ήθελα αυτό. Ήθελα κάτι πολύ πιο πρακτικό.

«Θέλω να πω, πώς είναι αντικειμενικά. Πού ακουμπάς τα χέρια σου; Πώς είναι τα χείλια σου; Σε ποια γωνία; Πότε μπαίνει η γλώσσα;»

Η Ρόουζ άνοιξε το στόμα της να πει κάτι και ύστερα το ξανάκλεισε συνοφρυωμένη. Έμεινε να σκέφτεται για λίγο.

«Πιστεύω όλα αυτά σου βγαίνουν εκείνη την στιγμή», απάντησε τελικά. «Δεν υπάρχει συνταγή και δεν μπορείς να τα έχεις προγραμματισμένα από πριν. Ακόμα και αν τα έχεις, όταν συμβεί αληθινά θα τα ξεχάσεις όλα. Τουλάχιστον αυτό παθαίνω εγώ»

Έπαιξα τα μάτια μου.

«Δεν με βοηθάς, Ρόουζ. Δεν έχω καμία εμπειρία μέχρι τώρα και αν φιλήσω ποτέ κανέναν θα καταλάβει πως είμαι άσχετη και θα γίνει μπουχός»

«Λιλ, για όλους μας είναι κάποτε η πρώτη φορά. Εγώ με τον Σκόρπιους δεν είχαμε φιλήσει κανέναν άλλον πριν, αλλά αυτό δεν μας εμπόδισε να ζήσουμε κάτι μαγικό»

«Δεν είναι για όλους έτσι, Ρόουζ», εξανέστη. «Έχεις ακούσει τον Άλμπους τι λέει. Δεν ξαναβγαίνω με αυτήν. Φιλούσε σαν βδέλλα»

«Δεν θέλεις να φιλήσεις κάποιον που θα σου συμπεριφέρεται όπως συμπεριφέρεται ο Άλμπους στα κορίτσια. Παρότι είναι ξάδελφος μου και τον λατρεύω, δεν θα τον άντεχα ούτε λεπτό αν ήμασταν ζευγάρι»

Έσφιξα απηυδισμένα τα χείλια μου. Η Ρόουζ επέμενε να αρνείται να καταλάβει την δική μου θέση. Ήταν χάσιμο χρόνου να μιλάω μαζί της για τέτοια θέματα. Ετοιμαζόμουν να ξαπλώσω και να χωθώ κάτω από τα σκεπάσματα, όταν με σταμάτησε η φωνή της.

«Αν πάντως θέλεις να το δούμε τελείως ακαδημαϊκά», είπε και την κοίταξα με αδημονία, «τότε ίσως μπορούμε να βγάλουμε κάποιους γενικούς κανόνες»

Πήδηξα από το κρεβάτι μου στο δικό της και την αγκάλιασα σφιχτά. Μπορεί μερικές φορές να μου σπάει τα νεύρα, αλλά ξέρει πάντα τι να κάνει για να με εξευμενίζει. Μού είπε ότι η σοφή τακτική είναι να ακουμπάς τα χέρια σου στους ώμους του, αλλά αν είναι πολύ ψηλός, τότε καλύτερα στην μέση του. Θα πρέπει να αποφεύγω να χρησιμοποιώ πολύ την γλώσσα μου και να προτιμώ τα μικρά, γλυκά φιλιά, τουλάχιστον για αρχή, μέχρι να μάθω καλύτερα τι μου αρέσει και τι αρέσει και στον άλλο.

«Μην φοβάσαι», με καθησύχασε. «Συνήθως τα αγόρια προτιμούν να είναι εκείνα που καθορίζουν τον ρυθμό, όπως και το να φιλάνε μία κοπέλα που δεν έχει ξαναφιλήσει κανέναν»

Ύστερα μουρμούρισε κάτι σαν «φαλλοκρατικά κατάλοιπα», αλλά δεν έδωσα σημασία. Επέστρεψα στο κρεβάτι μου συλλογιζόμενη όλα όσα μου είχε πει. Στον ύπνο μου ονειρεύτηκα ότι φιλούσα το γιγάντιο καλαμάρι. Ίου! Ορκίζομαι να μην μιλήσω ποτέ ξανά για φιλιά και γλώσσες!

* * *

**_Παρακαλώ αφήστε ένα σχολιάκι για το Ρενατάκι!_**


	8. Κεφάλαιο επτά

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ ΕΠΤΑ**

Παραμονή Πρωτοχρονιάς, λίγο πριν από τις δώδεκα. Έχει επιστρέψει όλη η τρελή οικογένεια στο σπίτι. Βρισκόμαστε στο σαλόνι και μετράμε αντίστροφα για την αλλαγή του χρόνου. Η Ρόουζ κρατάει τον καθρέφτη της και χρονομετρεί μαζί με τον Σκόρπιους. Εκείνος βρίσκεται στο Μέγαρο των Μάλφοϋ. Οι γονείς του έχουν οργανώσει ένα μεγάλο ρεβεγιόν και δεν μπορούσε να λείπει.

Δέκα, εννιά, οκτώ, επτά, έξι, πέντε, τέσσερα, τρία, δύο, ένα. Καλή χρονιά! Μία χρονιά που έχω θέσει καινούργιους καίριους στόχους. Πρωτίστως να γεμίσω γοητεία. Μετά να γίνω ιδιαίτερα γοητευτική. Τέλος να καταφέρω να γοητεύω τους πάντες. Σήμερα έχω φορέσει αναγκαστικά το πουλόβερ της γιαγιάς Μόλυ, όπως όλοι οι υπόλοιποι. Αποτελεί παράδοση στους Γουίζλη. Φαντάζομαι η αποστολή της γοητείας μπορεί να περιμένει μέχρι αύριο.

Χέρια και πόδια με τραβάνε προς το μέρος τους να με φιλήσουν. Η Ρόουζ έχει κολλήσει το στόμα της στην επιφάνεια του κατόπτρου. Είμαι σίγουρη πως την είδα να βάζει και λίγο γλώσσα. Είναι εμετική και τρισάθλια! Πρέπει να θυμηθώ να την κοροϊδέψω αργότερα, αλλά μπορεί να θυμώσει και να μην με πάρει τελικά μαζί της. Συνήθως η Ρόουζ δεν είναι εκδικητική, αλλά η μισή της παρέα είναι Σλίδεριν, οπότε ποτέ δεν ξέρεις. Δείξε μου τους φίλους σου δεν λένε;

Νομίζω η σκέψη του ταξιδιού στην Γαλλία είναι το μοναδικό πράγμα που με κρατάει από το να σκίσω τα ρούχα μου και να τρέξω έξω στα λιβάδια ουρλιάζοντας. Αυτό και η εκπληκτική τούρτα που έφτιαξε η γιαγιά. Είναι πολύ κρίμα που η μάνα μου δεν της έμοιασε καθόλου στη μαγειρική. Ακόμα και η θεία η Ερμιόνη είναι καλύτερη στην κουζίνα. Άσε που ως επαγγελματίας προπονήτρια και πρώην παίκτρια των Χάρπις είναι πολύ της υγιεινής διατροφής. Ευτυχώς που τρέφομαι τις περισσότερες ημέρες του χρόνου στο Χόγκουαρτς, ειδάλλως θα ήμουν μόνο κόκκαλα και πέτσα.

Ο μπαμπάς είναι πολύ συναισθηματικός απόψε. Μου έχει κάνει κανονικό κεφαλοκλείδωμα λέγοντας πόσο αγαπάει το κοριτσάκι του που μεγάλωσε. Ήθελα να του πω πως αν ήμουν αρκετά μεγάλη, δεν θα καθόμουν με όλους εσάς, αλλά θα διασκέδαζα στο πιο ιν κλαμπ της πόλης, όμως είπα να μην δημιουργήσω εντάσεις. Ειδικά όταν ακόμα δεν μου έχει δώσει το χαρτζιλίκι μου για την Μεριμπέλ. Πόσα λεφτά λες να χρειάζομαι; Νομίζω χίλια γκάλεονς θα είναι μία χαρά. Δεν θέλω να τους επιβαρύνω.

Ο παππούς ζήτησε από τον Χιούγκο να παίξει κάτι στην κιθάρα για να διασκεδάσουμε. Πιστέψτε με, ήταν πολύ κακή ιδέα! Εννοείται ο Χιούγκο πρώτον δεν ξέρει κανένα τραγούδι που να ξέρει και ο παππούς και δεύτερον η δική του ιδέα για διασκέδαση απέχει παρασάγγας από των υπολοίπων. Λίγο μετά το ρεφρέν του Moist Vagina των Nirvana σε unplugged έκδοση, η θεία Ερμιόνη του πήρε με accio την κιθάρα από τα χέρια, προτού προλάβει ο παππούς να αναρωτηθεί τι στο καλό είναι η μαριχουάνα.

Την κατάσταση ανέλαβε να σώσει για ακόμα μία φορά η Ρόουζ. Είναι η μόνη που ασχολείται με οτιδήποτε άλλο πέρα από τα μαθήματα και το Κουίντιτς. Στο σχολείο έχει πάρει ένα κάρο έξτρα δραστηριότητες, για ποιο λόγο απορία θα μου μείνει. Μία εξ αυτών είναι το κλασικό τραγούδι και το πιάνο. Ξεκίνησε να παίζει παλιά παραδοσιακά κομμάτια, από αυτά που οι μεγάλοι τα ακούν και δακρύζουν και τα τραγουδάνε με σπασμένη φωνή, επειδή τους θυμίζουν την περασμένη νιότη τους και την ξεχασμένη αθωότητα της παιδικής τους ηλικίας.

Θα έβγαινα στον κήπο να γλιτώσω, αλλά φοβάμαι μην αρρωστήσω τελευταία στιγμή. Μία ημέρα μέχρι το πολυπόθητο ταξίδι. Στις 2 Ιανουαρίου πρωί-πρωί θα ξεκινήσουμε για την Γαλλία. Αύριο το μεσημέρι μετά το φαγητό θα επιστρέψουμε επιτέλους στο Λονδίνο. Έχω πολλές ετοιμασίες να κάνω. Ακόμα δεν έχω κατασταλάξει ποια ρούχα να μην πάρω μαζί μου.

Ήρθε ο Τζέιμς και έκατσε δίπλα μου. Τον είδα ελάχιστα αυτές τις διακοπές, επειδή ως επαγγελματίας κυνηγός δεν έχει πολύ χρόνο για την οικογένεια του. Με όλες τις θαυμάστριες να τρέχουν πίσω από τα μπατζάκια του. Έχω βαρεθεί να διαβάζω διαρκώς κουτσομπολιά για εκείνον και την ερωτική του ζωή στην Εβδομαδιαία Μάγισσα. Είναι το παιδί των Πότερ και Γουίζλη που αγαπάνε περισσότερο τα Μέσα. Αυτόν και την Ντομινίκ. Καμία απορία σε αυτό. Είναι οι περισσότερο ασύδοτοι από όλους.

«Τι έμαθα, μικρό; Θα πας για σκι στις Άλπεις;»

Το σιχαίνομαι, όταν με αποκαλεί μικρό. Θέλω να του χώσω το ραβδί μου στο μάτι. Επειδή όμως το να πάω φυλακή δύο εικοσιτετράωρα πριν από την αναχώρηση δεν θα είναι και ό,τι καλύτερο, αποφάσισα αντί αυτού να τον αγνοήσω επιδεικτικά. Προφανώς όχι και τόσο επιδεικτικά, μιας και έβαλε το χέρι του γύρω από τους ώμους μου και με τράβηξε κοντά του. Τι έγινε, ρε παιδιά; Γιατί πιανόμαστε;

«Μεγάλωσε το πιτσιρίκι μας»

Τι έχουν πάθει όλοι σήμερα με αυτήν την ανακάλυψη; Δεν είναι λες και μέσα σε ένα βράδυ ψήλωσα ένα κεφάλι και πέταξα βυζιά!

«Πότε ήταν που παίζαμε κλοτσιές κάτω από το τραπέζι; Σαν χθες μου φαίνεται»

Εμένα δεν μου φαίνεται καθόλου σαν χθες και κυρίως καθόλου σαν παιχνίδι! Όχι, όταν μετά δεν μπορούσα να περπατήσω για ώρες! Ετοιμαζόμουν να του προτείνω να το ξαναπαίξουμε αν θέλει, αρκεί πρώτα να με αφήσει να φορέσω τις δεκαπεντάποντες γόβες της μαμάς –αυτές τελικά να της πάρω μαζί στην Γαλλία; Εκείνη την ώρα ωστόσο έβγαλε το πορτοφόλι του και μου έδωσε διακόσια γκάλεονς.

«Να περάσεις τέλεια, αλλά φρόνιμα, ε;»

Αγνόησα την σύσταση του εξαιτίας της χαράς μου. Έχωσα τα λεφτά στην τσέπη του παντελονιού μου και έπεσα μέσα στην αγκαλιά του γεμίζοντας τον φιλιά. Μπορεί να είναι χοντροκέφαλος, εγωιστής, υπερφίαλος και ατζαμής, αλλά είναι ο αδερφός μου και τον αγαπάω. Ειδικά όταν με προμηθεύει με τέτοια πλουσιοπάροχα δώρα.

Κατά τις τρεις τα ξημερώματα οι μεγάλοι κουράστηκαν να τραγουδάνε και να χορεύουν – ναι το είδα και αυτό – και είπαμε εν τέλει να πάμε όλοι για ύπνο. Ξάπλωσα στο κρεβάτι μου και το μυαλό μου ήταν τόσο χαμένο στο τι μπορώ να κάνω με τα έξτρα διακόσια γκάλεονς που ούτε καν πρόσεξα την Ρόουζ να ζουζουνίζει με τον Σκόρπιους. Κοιμήθηκα ενόσω φανταζόμουν να αγοράζω ένα τελεφερίκ όλο για τον εαυτό μου.

* * *

_**Ευχαριστώ όλους τους αναγνώστες μου και ειδικά αυτούς που αφήνουν όμορφα σχολιάκια! Γράψτε όμως και κανένα όνομα, βρε παιδιά, μην σας αποκαλώ όλους "guest"! Πάντως αν θέλετε να μάθετε την συχνότητα των αναρτήσεων, να σας πω πως είναι μία εβδομάδα με δέκα ημέρες και στην χειρότερη δύο εβδομάδες. Αλλά να θυμάστε ότι όσο πιο πολλά σχόλια, τόσο πιο μεγάλη η έμπνευση μου! Οπότε μην τσιγκουνεύεστε καθόλου!**_

_**Σας λατρεύω, **_

_**Ρενούι!**_


	9. Κεφάλαιο οκτώ

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ ΟΚΤΩ**

Ουάου. Ουάου και πάλι ουάου και τρεις φορές ουάου. Δεν υπάρχει αυτό που μου συμβαίνει, δεν υπάρχει πραγματικά! Είναι από αυτά τα πράγματα που τα βλέπεις μόνο στις ταινίες και λες όχι, αυτό δεν γίνεται να είναι αληθινό. Και όμως είναι! Είναι και είναι υπέροχο και φανταστικό και ανεπανάληπτο! Και με κάνει να γελάω τόσο πολύ που τα μάγουλα μου κοντεύουν να πάθουν κράμπα. Αλλά ας πάρουμε τα πράγματα από την αρχή.

Αφού επιστρέψαμε στο Λονδίνο μετά από χείμαρρους δάκρυα εκ μέρους της γιαγιάς και του παππού, καταπιάστηκα αμέσως με το να φτιάξω την βαλίτσα μου. Είναι ένα πολύ δύσκολο εγχείρημα που μου πήρε σχεδόν όλο το απόγευμα. Χρειάζεται σχεδιασμό, μελέτη και προγραμματισμό. Στο τέλος τα παράτησα και της εφάρμοσα ένα ξόρκι διεύρυνσης. Έχωσα μέσα την μισή ντουλάπα μου και ησύχασα.

Το βράδυ ήρθε η Ρόουζ να κοιμηθεί σε εμάς. Το σπίτι μας είναι πιο κοντά στον σταθμό του Κινγκς Κρος από όπου φεύγουν τα τρένα και για Παρίσι. Θα μας πάει το πρωί η μαμά πριν από την δουλειά της. Ξαπλώσαμε στο κρεβάτι μου που είναι διπλό και μας χωράει άνετα. Η Ρόουζ είναι πολύ αναστατωμένη που θα δει ξανά τον αγαπημένο της μετά από μία εβδομάδα και της πήρε δέκα λεπτά παραπάνω χρόνο από ότι συνήθως να ξεραθεί στον ύπνο.

Εγώ έμεινα με ορθάνοιχτα μάτια να κοιτάζω το ταβάνι και να ονειρεύομαι ξύπνια για όσα θα εξελιχθούν σε λίγες ώρες. Είμαι τόσο ενθουσιασμένη που αποκλείεται να κλείσω βλέφαρο όλο το βράδυ. Πρέπει όμως ειδάλλως η επιδερμίδα μου θα είναι θαμπή και ταλαιπωρημένη. Δεν μπορώ να πάω με θαμπή και ταλαιπωρημένη επιδερμίδα στην Γαλλία!

Ξύπνησα έντρομη φωνάζοντας «δεν θα το ξανακάνω, δεν θα το ξανακάνω!» Έβλεπα ότι με κυνηγούσαν Γαλλίδες με σκι στις χιονισμένες βουνοπλαγιές των Άλπεων λέγοντας πως έπρεπε να με σκοτώσουν για εγκλήματα κατά της ομορφιάς. Έκανα απανωτούς ελιγμούς για να τους ξεφύγω, αλλά στο τέλος με έπιασαν και με πήγαιναν στο εκτελεστικό απόσπασμα μαζί με άλλες γυναίκες που δεν είχαν τηρήσει τον δεκάωρο ύπνο καλλωπισμού. Πετάχτηκα πάνω λίγο πριν ξεστομίσουν το Avada Kedavra.

Η Ρόουζ ήταν ήδη όρθια και ντυνόταν. Είχε φορέσει ένα τζιν πολύ πιο στενό από ότι συνήθως που έκανε τα εκ φύσεως μακριά πόδια της να μοιάζουν ακόμα ψηλότερα. Την καταράστηκα κρυφά και ξεκίνησα να ετοιμάζομαι και εγώ. Επειδή το μέρος που θα πηγαίναμε ήταν μανγκλ θέρετρο, υποχρεωτικά θα φορούσαμε κοινά ρούχα. Κανένα πρόβλημα με εμένα. Βρίσκω τα ενδύματα των απλών ανθρώπων πολύ πιο κολακευτικά από τα δικά μας.

Για ταξιδιωτική αμφίεση είχα επιλέξει από χθες μία μαλακή γκρι φόρμα με άσπρο φούτερ και αθλητικά. Όταν είχαμε πάει για ψώνια, είχα αγοράσει ένα υπέροχο άσπρο μπουφάν και το κότσαρα και αυτό από πάνω. Πήρα την τσάντα μου και την βαλίτσα μου και μαζί με την Ρόουζ κατεβήκαμε στην κουζίνα. Το στομάχι μου ήταν κόμπος και έτσι δεν μπόρεσα να φάω τίποτα, παρά μόνο μία ομελέτα και μία βάφλα.

Αφού ξεμπερδέψαμε με το πρωινό, βγήκαμε έξω με την μαμά και τον Άλμπους και μπήκαμε στο οικογενειακό αυτοκίνητο φορτώνοντας και τις αποσκευές μας. Έχουν μάθει και οι δύο γονείς μου να οδηγούν για τέτοιες έκτακτες περιπτώσεις. Τα σιχαίνομαι τα μανγκλ μέσα μεταφοράς. Θέλεις εκατό ώρες να διανύσεις μία απόσταση πέντε χιλιομέτρων. Σήμερα δε είχε τόση κίνηση που κάναμε τρία τέταρτα να φτάσουμε στον σταθμό. Παραλίγο να χάσουμε το τρένο.

Η μαμά πάρκαρε το αμάξι και επέμενε να έρθει μαζί μας μέχρι την πλατφόρμα. Τουλάχιστον μας βοήθησε με τα σακ βουαγιάζ. Η αμαξοστοιχία για Παρίσι έφευγε από την αποβάθρα πέντε και δύο όγδοα, οπότε τρέξαμε ως εκεί και δίχως να περιμένουμε καθόλου περάσαμε μέσα από τον τοίχο. Γινόταν πανικός από κόσμο. Όλοι αυτοί οι μάγοι για σκι πήγαιναν;

Μέσα από τον καπνό και την λαοθάλασσα, καταφέραμε να εντοπίσουμε ένα ξανθό κεφάλι δίπλα σε ένα μελαχρινό. Ο Σκόρπιους με τον Ζαμπίνι. Η Ρόουζ έτρεξε με τέτοια ταχύτητα προς το μέρος τους που νόμιζα ήθελε να σπάσει το φράγμα του ήχου. Έπεσε στην αγκαλιά του Σκόρπιους και εκείνος την σήκωσε ελαφρά από το έδαφος χώνοντας το πρόσωπο του στα μαλλιά της. Να, κάτι τέτοιες στιγμές είναι που ζηλεύω – καλοπροαίρετα πάντα. Θα ήθελα και εγώ να έχω ένα αγόρι μόνο για μένα.

Νιώθοντας ότι παρεισφρέω σε μία αυστηρά προσωπική στιγμή, έστρεψα το βλέμμα μου προς τα αριστερά μου, όπου η μητέρα μου χαιρετούσε τον Φραντσέσκο. Δεν χαιρετούσε όμως μόνο τον Φραντσέσκο. Χαιρετούσε και ένα άλλο παιδί ακριβώς δίπλα στον Ζαμπίνι. Ένα παιδί με ανοιχτά καστανά μαλλιά και μπλε βαθιά μάτια, τα πιο ωραία μάτια που έχουν υπάρξει ποτέ στην ιστορία των ματιών. Γκόντρικ, μου κάνεις πλάκα! Τι γυρεύει τέτοια ώρα ο Άλεξ Γουντ μέσα στην χώρα;

Δεν πρόλαβα να το σκεφτώ περαιτέρω, επειδή εκείνη την στιγμή με έπιασε που τον κοιτούσα σαν χάνος και ήρθε να με χαιρετίσει. Αφήστε με να σας πω κάποια πράγματα για τον Άλεξ Γουντ. Ο Άλεξ είναι ο μικρότερος γιος του Όλιβερ Γουντ και της Κέιτι Μπελ, των παλιών συμμαθητών του μπαμπά. Ανήκει στους Γκρίφιντορ όπως και εμείς και είναι ένας από τους κολλητούς του Άλμπους. Παίζει φύλακας στην ομάδα του Κουίντιτς και είναι το ίδιο καλός όσο ο πατέρας του, ο οποίος εδώ και κάποια χρόνια είναι προπονητής στο σχολείο μας.

Ο Άλεξ σε αντίθεση με τους άλλους φίλους του Άλμπους είναι πραγματικά καλό παιδί. Πάντα ευδιάθετος και χαμογελαστός με μία συμπαθητική κουβέντα για όλους. Επίσης είναι πραγματικά κούκλος, αλλά όπως ο Σκόρπιους έτσι και εκείνος μας προέκυψε μονογαμικός. Όσο καιρό τον ξέρω, πάει να πει από τα γεννοφάσκια μου, έχει μία σταθερή και μόνιμη σχέση με την Αλίσια Φίνεγκαν, την μεσαία κόρη του Σίμους Φίνεγκαν και μεγαλύτερη αδερφή του Πάτρικ, του ενός από τα δύο αποτυχημένα ραντεβού μου στο Χόγκσμιντ.

Η Αλίσια είναι μία καστανή κοπέλα με καστανά μάτια, καθόλα φυσιολογική και μέτρια. Δεν έχει τίποτα το ιδιαίτερο και δεν μπορώ να καταλάβω τι της έχει βρει ο Άλεξ και έχει κολλήσει μαζί της. Όλοι λένε ότι τον κάνει ό,τι θέλει. Ο Άλμπους και οι υπόλοιποι απλά την σιχαίνονται αλλά την ανέχονται μόνο και μόνο επειδή είναι γκόμενα του. Εκείνη με την σειρά της κολλάει πάνω του σαν τσιμπούρι και δεν τον αφήνει να κάνει κιχ μόνος του. Τον ζηλεύει θανάσιμα και τον ελέγχει διαρκώς.

Από όταν τα έφτιαξαν στο τέταρτο έτος, ο Άλεξ έχει χαθεί σημαντικά από την παρέα. Λείπει σε όλους μας πολύ, ακόμα και σε εμένα που ανήκω περιστασιακά στην κλίκα του Άλμπους. Έτσι ήταν πραγματική έκπληξη να τον δω σήμερα εδώ. Η Ρόουζ δεν μου είχε πει τίποτα και δεν είχα την παντελή ιδέα. Μου φαινόταν ότι ονειρεύομαι ακόμα. Έπρεπε να τον νιώσω να με αγκαλιάζει, για να σιγουρευτώ πως δεν είναι οπτασία.

«Τι κάνεις, πιτσιρίκι;», με χαιρέτισε.

Ο Άλεξ είναι ο μόνος που δεν με νοιάζει, όταν με αποκαλεί πιτσιρίκι. Δεν θα με ένοιαζε και αν με αποκαλούσε καρακάξα. Ακόμα και αυτό από το στόμα του ερωτικό θα μου ακουγόταν.

«Καλά, είμαι», του χαμογέλασα πλατιά. «Θα έρθεις μαζί μας;»

«Αν με θέλετε», πείραξε με τον δείκτη του την μύτη μου.

«Εννοείται!»

Μετά όμως το ξανασκέφτηκα και κοίταξα γύρω μου εξεταστικά.

«Είσαι μόνος;», δεν μπόρεσα να κρατηθώ και να μην ρωτήσω.

Γέλασε κάπως παράξενα, λίγο θλιμμένα, αλλά απάντησε καταφατικά. Η καρδιά μου πήγε στην θέση της, αφού πρώτα έκανε δύο τόλουπ. Οι διακοπές μου όσο πάνε και γίνονται καλύτερες. Έχουν φτάσει σχεδόν το τέλειο. Πέντε ημέρες στα χιόνια μακριά από τους γονείς μου και μαζί με τον Άλεξ Γουντ χωρίς την τρελή κατσίκα την Αλίσια. Τι παραπάνω θα μπορούσα να θέλω;

Η απάντηση σε αυτό το ερώτημα δόθηκε λίγο αργότερα. Ήμασταν ήδη στο τρένο και είχαμε ξεκινήσει. Μετά από μαραθώνιο φιλιών και αγκαλιών η Ρόουζ εισάκουσε την παράκληση μου να πάμε στην τουαλέτα, επειδή θα έσκαγε η φούσκα μου. Ξεκόλλησε μετά δυσκολίας από τον Σκόρπιους και βγήκαμε έξω στο διάδρομο. Η αμαξοστοιχία που ταξιδεύαμε τώρα ήταν ίδια ακριβώς με το Χόγκουαρτς Εξπρές, οπότε γνωρίζαμε ακριβώς πώς να κινηθούμε. Πράγματι βρήκαμε το μπάνιο χωρίς κανένα πρόβλημα.

«Ήξερες ότι θα έρθει ο Άλεξ;», ρώτησα την Ρόουζ, ενώ πλέναμε τα χέρια μας.

Με κοίταξε λίγο διστακτικά.

«Μου το είχε αναφέρει ο Σκόρπιους, αλλά δεν ήθελα να στο πω μήπως δεν έρθει τελικά και απογοητευτείς. Δεν ήταν σίγουρος ούτε ο ίδιος μέχρι την τελευταία στιγμή.»

Σταμάτησε λίγο και ύστερα προσέθεσε σοβαρά.

«Λιλ, θα σου πω κάτι, αλλά πρώτον θα μου υποσχεθείς πως θα κάνεις ότι δεν ξέρεις τίποτα και δεύτερον θέλω να είσαι πολύ προσεκτική.»

«Τι εννοείς;», απόρησα.

«Ο Άλεξ χώρισε με την Αλίσια.»

Νομίζω το στόμα μου χτύπησε το πάτωμα.

«Ο Άλεξ χώρισε με την Αλίσια;», επανέλαβα σαν καθυστερημένο.

«Ναι. Μετά το χορό των Χριστουγέννων. Δεν ξέρω λεπτομέρειες, ο Άλεξ δεν μιλάει ποτέ για τα προσωπικά του, αλλά ξέρω ότι τσακώθηκαν άσχημα και όλες τις διακοπές δεν έχουν βρεθεί καθόλου.»

Κούνησα το κεφάλι μου προσλαμβάνοντας τις σοκαριστικές πληροφορίες. Τότε όμως κάτι άλλο μου κίνησε την περιέργεια.

«Τι θέλεις να πεις να είμαι πολύ προσεκτική;»

Η Ρόουζ δαγκώθηκε ελαφρά.

«Λιλ, γνωρίζω πόσο σού αρέσει ο Άλεξ. Τώρα που χώρισε ίσως προκύψει κάτι μεταξύ σας, όμως να θυμάσαι ότι ήταν πολλά χρόνια με την Αλίσια και αυτό δεν είναι κάτι που ξεπερνιέται από την μία ημέρα στην άλλη.»

Έριξα ένα βλέμμα στην Ρόουζ λες και είχε βγάλει δύο κεφάλια.

«Ρόουζ, πας καλά; Δεν τρέχει τίποτα ανάμεσα σε εμένα και τον Άλεξ. Μακάρι να έτρεχε, όμως είμαι σίγουρη πως με βλέπει σαν αδερφή του. Ειδικά με τον Άλμπους τριγύρω. Μην ανησυχείς. Δεν υπάρχει καμία περίπτωση να συμβεί το οτιδήποτε.»

Παρότι είμαι πεπεισμένη για τα λεγόμενα μου, βαθιά μέσα μου δεν παύω να ελπίζω να βγω ψεύτρα.

* * *

**_Και τα πράγματα προχωράνε το λοιπόν. Ξεκινήσαμε επιτέλους για το ταξίδι στο Παρίσι. Τι λέτε να συμβεί στην Γαλλία; Θα παιχτεί κάτι ανάμεσα στον Άλεξ και την Λίλι ή θα μείνει κολλημένος στην πρώην του, ιδίως με τον Άλμπους να καραδοκεί; Αναμένω με αγωνία τα σχόλια σας!_**

**_ΧΧΧ_**


	10. Κεφάλαιο εννιά

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ ΕΝΝΙΑ**

Είμαι φίλη με τον Σκόρπιους Μάλφοϋ τα δεκαέξι από τα δεκαέξι χρόνια που ζω. Ακόμα όμως δεν έχω συνηθίσει στην πολυτέλεια που περιβάλει τόσο τον ίδιο όσο και την οικογένεια του. Όταν φτάσαμε στο σαλέ αργά το απόγευμα της ίδιας ημέρας, κόντεψα να πνιγώ στο σάλιο μου. Αυτό δεν ήταν σπίτι. Ήταν το παλάτι του Μπάκιγχαμ σε χειμερινή έκδοση! Είχε τουλάχιστον τρεις ορόφους και ήταν όλο από ξύλο και τζάμι. Το ερωτεύτηκα αμέσως. Όταν η Ρόουζ παντρευτεί με τον Σκόρπιους, θα της το ζητάω για ρομαντικά διήμερα.

Μπήκαμε μέσα και ο εσωτερικός διάκοσμος με υπέβαλε το ίδιο ή και περισσότερο από τον εξωτερικό. Παντού παχιά χαλιά, παρκέ, τζάκια, χουχουλιαστοί καναπέδες και φωτεινά χρώματα. Ο Σκόρπιους μας προσέφερε μία σύντομη ξενάγηση. Στο ισόγειο ήταν το σαλόνι, το γραφείο, η κουζίνα, η τραπεζαρία, δύο μπάνια και μία μεγάλη σάλα χορού με πιάνο.

Στον δεύτερο όροφο ήταν άλλο ένα μεγάλο σαλόνι, δύο κρεβατοκάμαρες που θα έμεναν ο Ζαμπίνι και ο Άλεξ, ένα μπάνιο και το δωμάτιο αναψυχής με μπιλιάρδο, συσκευή προβολής και κονσόλα για ηλεκτρονικά παιχνίδια· ένα μανγκλ προϊόν μπροστά από το οποίο οι βλαμμένοι λάτρευαν να δαπανούν ατέλειωτες ώρες σκοτώνοντας ανθρώπους με κάτι ραβδιά που αποκαλούνταν όπλα και πετούσαν Avada Kedavra που τα έλεγαν σφαίρες.

Στον τρίτο όροφο ήταν ένα μικρό καθιστικό, ένα μπάνιο και άλλες δύο κρεβατοκάμαρες. Στην μία θα κοιμόμουν εγώ και στην άλλη ο Άλμπους. Στην άκρη του διαδρόμου υπήρχε μία ξύλινη περιστροφική σκάλα που οδηγούσε στην σοφίτα. Ανέβηκα με το έτσι θέλω για να την δω. Είμαι σίγουρη πως ήταν το καλύτερο δωμάτιο του σπιτιού. Είχε ένα τεράστιο κρεβάτι και έναν τοίχο όλο τζάμι με θέα στο βουνό, ως εκεί που έφτανε το μάτι.

Ο Σκόρπιους μας πέταξε έξω και κλείδωσε την πόρτα με προστατευτικά μαγικά. Σκέφτηκα να κάτσω απέξω και να χτυπάω όλη την ώρα για να τους σπάσω τα νεύρα, αλλά μετά τους λυπήθηκα. Είχαν να βρεθούν μόνοι τους μία εβδομάδα και χρειάζονταν λίγο αποκλειστικό χρόνο. Κατέβηκα ξανά στην κρεβατοκάμαρα μου. Είναι σε μωβ τόνους, φαντάζομαι για την κόρη που ήθελε η κυρία Αστόρια και δεν απέκτησε ποτέ. Βέβαια τώρα είναι μία τρισευτυχισμένη πεθερά καθότι την βρήκε στο πρόσωπο της Ρόουζ.

Αποφάσισα να τακτοποιήσω τα πράγματα μου και ύστερα να κάνω ένα αφρόλουτρο. Πέντε ώρες μέσα στα τρένα είχα γκαγκανιάσει. Δεν πεινούσα πολύ, επειδή στο Παρίσι που είχαμε κενό μέχρι να έρθει το τρένο για Μεριμπέλ τσιμπήσαμε κάτι. Άλλωστε είχαμε κανονίσει να βγούμε έξω στην πόλη απόψε για φαγητό και μετά για ποτό. Στον σταθμό Ταρεντέζ ο Σκόρπιους είχε νοικιάσει ένα μεγάλο τζιπ και έτσι μπορούσαμε να κυκλοφορούμε άνετα. Τελικά είναι πολύ πρακτικό να ξέρεις κάποιον που να οδηγεί αμάξι.

Μούλιασα μέσα στο νερό μέχρι που κόντεψα να βγάλω λέπια. Η μπανιέρα ήταν τόσο μεγάλη και απολαυστική που θα μπορούσα να ζήσω εκεί μέσα για πάντα. Είχε φτάσει όμως επτά η ώρα και έπρεπε να αρχίσω να ετοιμάζομαι σιγά-σιγά. Διάλεξα να βάλω ένα μαύρο παντελόνι με ένα ροζ πουλόβερ που τονίζει τα μαλλιά μου. Από μέσα φρόντισα να φορέσω και ένα μαύρο τιραντάκι για την περίπτωση που θα πηγαίναμε σε κλαμπ. Ξέρω από μία άλλη φορά που είχα πάει πως εκεί μέσα βγάζεις την μπέμπελη, οπότε έπρεπε να είμαι προετοιμασμένη.

Κατάφερα να πετύχω σχεδόν στο ακέραιο το ξόρκι για τα μαλλιά και ήμουν πολύ χαρούμενη. Μετά σειρά είχε το μακιγιάζ μου. Στο σπίτι η μαμά δεν με αφήνει να βάφομαι και στο σχολείο δεν επιτρέπεται, οπότε σήμερα ήταν η ευκαιρία μου. Έβαλα και μολύβι και eyeliner και εκατό τόνους μάσκαρα, ώστε μετά δυσκολίας κρατούσα ανοιχτά τα βλέφαρα μου. Δεν πειράζει. Μου δίνει μία νότα βαμπ. Προτίμησα ωστόσο να βάλω μόνο λιπ γκλος στα χείλη μου, μην γίνω και σαν καρνάβαλος.

Αφού φόρεσα και τις καινούργιες μου μαύρες δερμάτινες μπότες, το μαύρο μου παλτό και τα γάντια μου, πήρα την τσάντα που κατάφερα να κλέψω από την μαμά και βγήκα έξω από το δωμάτιο. Κατέβηκα στο ισόγειο, όπου βρήκα τον Άλμπους και τον Άλεξ να μιλάνε για Κουίντιτς. Ο Άλεξ όταν με είδε σφύριξε κολακευτικά και εγώ χαμογέλασα με ικανοποίηση. Δυστυχώς η χαρά μου δεν κράτησε πολύ, επειδή τότε εμφανίστηκε ο Φραντσέσκο.

Δεν ξέρω τι δίνανε σε αυτό το παιδί όταν γεννήθηκε, αλλά ήταν λες και είχε καταπιεί προβολέα. Ό,τι και αν έκανε, όπου και αν βρισκόταν, κατάφερνε πάντα να τραβάει πάνω του όλα τα φώτα. Ήταν ο τρόπος που κινούταν, που ντυνόταν, που περπατούσε, ήταν όλα αυτά μαζί; Ιδέα δεν είχα. Πάντως ό,τι και αν ήταν, ήταν κάτι το μοναδικό. Πολλά αγόρια στο Χόγκουαρτς είχαν προσπαθήσει να μιμηθούν το στυλ του, αλλά το αποτέλεσμα ήταν τραγελαφικό.

«Είμαστε έτοιμοι να κατακτήσουμε τα πλήθη;», είπε με την όλο μέλι φωνή του.

«Περιμένουμε το ζεύγος», ειρωνεύτηκε ο Άλμπους.

«Ακόμα δεν τελείωσαν; Θα του κοπεί στο τέλος!»

Τα αγόρια γέλασαν με το αστείο του Ζαμπίνι, αλλά εγώ δεν κατάλαβα ακριβώς γιατί. Φαντάζομαι εννοούσε ότι θα του κοπεί η γλώσσα από το πολύ φίλα-φίλα. Σε όλο το τρένο κόντεψαν να τις δέσουν κόμπο! Ευτυχώς που ο Άλεξ είχε φέρει μαζί του κάρτες ταρό και παίζαμε οι τέσσερις μας και έτσι δεν βαρέθηκα.

Ο Άλεξ πρόσεξε το βλέμμα αγελάδας που είχα και πέρασε το χέρι του πάνω από τους ώμους μου. Φορούσα πέντε στρώματα ρούχα, όμως και πάλι μου προκάλεσε ανατριχίλες. Πάντα το άγγισμα του μου προκαλούσε ανατριχίλες, τουλάχιστον από όταν είχα αρχίσει να αντιλαμβάνομαι το σώμα μου, κάπου στο δεύτερο έτος.

«Ουουου, έχουμε ένα μικρό αθώο μωράκι εδώ πέρα. Να προσέχετε τα λόγια σας», είπε τρυφερά.

Αν γύρναγα το κεφάλι μου και τον κοιτούσα στα μάτια, ήταν δεδομένο πως θα μου έτρεχαν τα σάλια, οπότε προτίμησα να παρατηρώ με ενδιαφέρον τα μπούτια μου. Το ότι βρισκόμουν τόσο κοντά του με βραχυκύκλωνε. Από την μία μου άρεσε πάρα πολύ και δεν ήθελα να φύγω ποτέ, αλλά από την άλλη δεν ήξερα πώς έπρεπε να αντιδράσω, ειδικά με τον αδερφό μου ούτε μέτρο παραπέρα.

«Εγώ λέω να την κάνουμε και να τους αφήσουμε μήνυμα να έρθουν να μας βρουν μετά», πρότεινε ο Φραντσέσκο. «Αυτοί μπορεί να μείνουν κλεισμένοι ώρες εκεί μέσα»

Προς αντίθεση των λεγομένων του η Ρόουζ με τον Σκόρπιους κατέβηκαν εκείνη την στιγμή τις σκάλες. Ήταν και οι δύο εκτυφλωτικοί, ο καθένας με τον δικό του τρόπο, αλλά σε έναν αρμονικό συνδυασμό. Δεν έχω ξαναδεί τόσο ταιριαστό ζευγάρι.

«Έλεγες κάτι, Ζαμπίνι;», ύψωσε τα φρύδια του κοροϊδευτικά ο Σκόρπιους.

Η Ρόουζ ήρθε προς το μέρος μου θέλοντας να μάθει πώς είμαι και αν προσαρμόστηκα. Της αρέσει να το παίζει πάντα η μαμά χήνα και την αφήνω γιατί δεν με ενοχλεί. Είναι ωραίο να ξέρεις ότι κάποιος νοιάζεται τόσο πολύ για εσένα χωρίς να γίνεται φορτικός, όπως ο Τζέιμς. Πρόσεξα τον Φραντσέσκο να ρωτάει τον ξάδερφο του «πόσες;» κλείνοντας ταυτόχρονα πονηρά το μάτι. Ο Σκόρπιους χαμογέλασε υπερφίαλα και σχημάτισε με τα δάχτυλα του τον αριθμό πέντε. Ο Ζαμπίνι φάνηκε εντυπωσιασμένος, κάτι που συμβαίνει σπάνια.

Την ώρα που βγαίναμε από το σπίτι, ρώτησα την Ρόουζ τι ήταν αυτά τα συνθηματικά. Κοκκίνισε μέχρι τα αυτιά και απάντησε ότι δεν ήξερε. Ίσως ρωτούσα τον Ζαμπίνι, αλλά μετά θα με κορόιδευαν πάλι ότι είμαι μικρή και δεν τα πιάνω. Δεν φταίω εγώ αν μιλάνε κωδικοποιημένα! Αν άρχιζα και εγώ να χρησιμοποιώ τα κορακίστικα που έχουμε στο σχολείο για να μην μας αντιλαμβάνονται οι καθηγητές θα τους έδειχνα! Την τύφλα τους δεν θα καταλάβαιναν. Κοοί κομά κολά κοκές!

* * *

_**Στείλε ένα μήνυμα μόνο μια λέξη**_

_**της μοναξιάς μου να σπάσει η σιωπή**_

_**τόση απουσία η καρδιά πώς ν΄αντέξει**_

_**πώς να παλέψει με την προσμονή**_

_**Δώσε! Αφιερωμένο σε όλους τους αναγνώστες μου! Ένα σχολιάκι! Δεν ζητάω κάτι παραπάνω! Δικό σας!**_

_**ΧΧΧ**_


	11. Κεφάλαιο δέκα

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ ΔΕΚΑ**

Η Ρόουζ έχει μεθύσει. Είναι πολύ αστείο θέαμα. Τριγυρίζει γύρω-γύρω σαν την σβούρα, φωνάζει και γελάει δυνατά. Ο Σκόρπιους τρέχει από πίσω της να την συγκρατήσει και μία του πετάει τα μάτια έξω από το φάσωμα και μία του ξεφεύγει και τον αναγκάζει να την κυνηγάει σε όλο το μαγαζί. Δεν την έχω ξαναδεί ποτέ έτσι. Τι σου κάνουν ένα μπουκάλι κρασί, μία βότκα και δύο-τρία σφηνάκια τεκίλα! Βγάζουν τον Βόλντεμορτ από μέσα σου.

Μετά το εστιατόριο ήρθαμε σε ένα κλαμπ για χορό. Από τα λίγα πράγματα που ξέρω για τον κοινό κόσμο, κατάλαβα πως σε αυτό το βουνό πρέπει να συνωστίζονται όλα τα enfants gâteux της Ευρώπης. Άντρες και γυναίκες είναι ντυμένοι στην τρίχα και κυκλοφορούν με αυτόν τον φαντασμένο τρόπο, λες και είναι τα παιδιά των Ηρώων του Μεγάλου Πολέμου. Χα! Ψωνάρες του κερατά! Εμείς είμαστε αυτοί! Φάτε την σκόνη μας!

Εννοείται πως κανείς μανγκλ δεν γνωρίζει γρι για τον Μεγάλο Πόλεμο, οπότε δεν τους καίγεται καρφάκι για εμάς. Βασικά για εμένα, επειδή αν τα βλέμματα ήταν δόντια, δεν θα είχε μείνει κοκαλάκι από τα αγόρια της παρέας. Δηλαδή τόσο λυσσάρες είναι οι γυναίκες; Δεν βλέπουν ότι συνοδεύονται; Προφανώς δεν καίγεται καρφάκι για εμένα ούτε στον αδερφό μου και τον Ζαμπίνι, γιατί έχουν εξαφανιστεί κάπου στα σκοτάδια με τουλάχιστον μία τύπισσα ο καθένας.

Έχω μείνει μόνη με τον Άλεξ, ο οποίος δεν μοιάζει να έχει διάθεση για φλερτ για καλή μου τύχη. Αυτό ή είναι πολύ τζέντλεμαν για να με αφήσει σύξυλη. Ό,τι και αν είναι, είμαι ευγνώμων. Καθόμαστε σε ένα τραπέζι στην άκρη της πίστας. Είναι το ίδιο που πριν από μία ώρα πιάσαμε και οι έξι μαζί. Μετά τα αγόρια έφεραν ποτά και επήλθε η κατρακύλα της Ρόουζ. Προς μεγάλη μου έκπληξη εγώ δεν επηρεάστηκα από το αλκοόλ. Η αλήθεια είναι ότι δεν μου αρέσει ιδιαίτερα, οπότε προσποιούμουν ότι έπινα και μετά έφτυνα το περιεχόμενο στο ποτήρι του Άλμπους.

Δεν πήρε χαμπάρι. Είχε ήδη σταμπάρει μία μελαχρινή που χόρευε μπροστά μας. Πρέπει να ήταν τουλάχιστον τριάντα. Τι παθαίνουν οι έφηβοι με τις μεγαλύτερες γυναίκες; Έχει να κάνει σίγουρα με το οιδιπόδειο, μία από τις σπάνιες ενδιαφέρουσες πληροφορίες που μάθαμε στις Ανθρώπινες Επιστήμες φέτος. Πάει να πει ότι στις ερωτικές τους συντρόφους οι άντρες ψάχνουν να βρουν την μάνα τους. Είναι αρρωστημένο και μόνο που το σκέφτομαι, αλλά δεν υπάρχει άλλη εξήγηση.

Τον Ζαμπίνι τον χάσαμε από νωρίς. Όταν σηκώθηκε με τον Σκόρπιους να πάνε στο μπαρ, δεν ξαναγύρισε ποτέ. Σε κάποια φάση νομίζω τον πήρε το μάτι μου να φιλιέται με μία ξανθιά. Έχει ένα πάθος για τις ξανθιές, δεν ξέρω γιατί. Η δική του η μάνα είναι μαυρομάλλα, οπότε εδώ δεν λειτουργεί το οιδιπόδειο. Ίσως τα αντίθετα έλκονται; Ναι, μπορεί να μας κάνει η φυσική. Τελικά οι μαγκλς είναι πολύ πιο έξυπνοι από ότι πίστευα κάποτε.

«Θέλεις να χορέψουμε;»

Η φωνή ανήκει στον Άλεξ, αλλά η ερώτηση του με πιάνει εξ απήνης. Δεν μου έχει απευθύνει ποτέ ξανά παρόμοια πρόταση. Να χορέψουμε; Εγώ μαζί σου; Εγώ με εσένα; Εσύ με εμένα; Εσύ μαζί μου; Εσύ ο απόλυτος θεός του έρωτα και των Γκρίφιντορ και του Κουίντιτς θέλεις να χορέψεις μαζί μου; Ουυυυυυυυυυυυυυυυυααααααααααααααααα!

«Γιατί όχι;»

Η αδιαφορία που επιδεικνύω θα μπορούσε να μου χαρίσει το Όσκαρ πρώτου ρόλου, όπως λένε και οι κοινοί άνθρωποι. Σηκωνόμαστε πάνω και πάμε στο κέντρο της πίστας. Ξεκινούμε να κουνιόμαστε κάπως άβολα στο δυνατό τέμπο της μουσικής. Κοιτάζω γύρω μου αμήχανα. Κόσμος πολύς χτυπιέται λες και του έχουν κάνει κρούσιο. Πολλοί μπαλαμουτιάζονται ανερυθρίαστα. Ειδικά ένα ζευγάρι κοντεύει να μπει ο ένας στο στόμα του άλλου. Κάτι μου θυμίζουν αυτά τα ξανθά μαλλιά και οι κόκκινες μπούκλες. Α, από ότι φαίνεται ο Σκόρπιους μόλις κατάφερε να τιθασεύσει την Ρόουζ.

Ξαφνικά όλο το σύστημα μου καταρρέει. Το μυαλό μου γίνεται κιμάς και τα πόδια μου ζελές. Και όλα αυτά, γιατί ο Άλεξ Γουντ με έπιασε από τα χέρια και με τράβηξε να χορέψω πιο κοντά του, σχεδόν κολλητά του! Είναι δεδομένο πως έχω αρχίσει να ιδρώνω σε φριχτά επίπεδα. Σε λίγο θα βρωμάω και θα ζέχνω και το μακιγιάζ μου θα τρέχει σαν μαύρα ποτάμια στα μάγουλα μου. Αυτήν την στιγμή όμως δεν μπορώ να σκεφτώ τίποτα άλλο, εκτός από την θέρμη που αναδίδει το κορμί του και το πώς τεντώνονται οι μύες του έτσι όπως κλυδωνίζεται στο ρυθμό.

Χωρίς να ξέρω γιατί, σηκώνω ελαφρά το κεφάλι μου και συναντώ το βλέμμα του. Τα μάτια του έχουν το πιο μπλε του ουρανού. Είναι γλυκά και τρυφερά και με κοιτάζουν με έναν τρόπο που με κάνει να νιώθω πως με γνωρίζει αληθινά, ως τα βάθη του εαυτού μου. Αδιόρατα αρχίζει να σκύβει προς το μέρος μου. Παθαίνω πανικό! Θα με φιλήσει; Αυτό συμβαίνει; Θα με φιλήσει; Θα είναι ο Άλεξ Γουντ το πρώτο μου φιλί;

Τον αισθάνομαι να πλησιάζει και άλλο, σχεδόν να ακουμπάει το μέτωπο του στο δικό μου. Ασύνειδα κλείνω τα μάτια μου και ανοίγω ελαφρά τα χείλη μου για να δεχτώ τα δικά του. Η ανάσα του πέφτει καυτή πάνω στην επιδερμίδα μου. Ευτυχώς που με κρατάει από την μέση, ειδάλλως θα είχα σωριαστεί στο πάτωμα. Λίγο πιο κοντά. Αν ανασηκωθώ στις μύτες μου θα τον φτάσω. Λίγο ακόμα, λίγο ακόμα, λίγο ακόμα και …

«Ω, Λιλ, σε αγαπάω πάρα μα πάρα πολύ!»

Πεταρίζω σαστισμένη τα βλέφαρα μου. Τι έγινε, ρε παιδιά; Δύο χέρια με έχουν αγκαλιάσει από πίσω και με σφίγγουν τόσο λες και προσπαθούν να μου παρέχουν τις πρώτες βοήθειες. Ο Άλεξ έχει κάνει ένα βήμα παραπέρα και δεν με κρατάει πλέον. Θέλω να του φωνάξω να μην φύγει, να μείνει εδώ και να τελειώσει αυτό το τόσο όμορφο που είχε ξεκινήσει. Αλλά η λαβή της Ρόουζ με δυσκολεύει ακόμα και να αναπνεύσω. Ποιος να πίστευε πως ένα τόσο ντελικάτο πλάσμα, θα είχε τέτοια δύναμη!

«Και εγώ σε αγαπάω, Ρόουζ», λέω σε μία προσπάθεια να την ξεκολλήσω από πάνω μου, ενώ στην πραγματικότητα το μόνο που θέλω είναι να την στραγγαλίσω.

Πριν είχαμε τον Τζέιμς, τώρα αποκτήσαμε την Ρόουζ! Η οικογένεια μου έχει βαλθεί να διασφαλίσει ότι δεν πρόκειται να έχω καμία ερωτική ζωή. Ποτέ! Ευτυχώς ο Σκόρπιους καταφέρνει να την απαγκιστρώσει, επειδή λίγο ακόμα και θα είχα γίνει μελιτζανί. Το κακό είναι, ότι δεν φαίνεται να έχει καμία διάθεση να απομακρυνθεί από κοντά μου. Χοροπηδάει γύρω μου σαν παρτσακλό φωνάζοντας τα λόγια των τραγουδιών.

Πού τα έχει μάθει, ιδέα δεν έχω. Η Ρόουζ απεχθάνεται την ποπ μουσική. Από ότι όμως δείχνει, ξέρει απέξω και ανακατωτά το χιτ Sexy, naughty, bitchy me – τσούλες όλου του κόσμου ενωθείτε. Θα πρέπει να την μαγνητοσκοπήσω. Είναι ιστορικές οι στιγμές που ζούμε. Ειδικά όταν εντελώς αναπάντεχα, πετάει την μπλούζα της και μένει με το σουτιέν. Τα φρύδια μου παραλίγο να φτάσουν στα μαλλιά μου. Ο Σκόρπιους μπόρεσε να ξεπεράσει το μίνι εγκεφαλικό και να την κλείσει ανάμεσα στα χέρια του καλύπτοντας την γύμνια της.

Ξεκινώ να ψάχνω την μπλούζα της, αλλά καθότι είναι μαύρη και επικρατεί το πίσσα σκοτάδι, αργώ πολύ να την εντοπίσω. Τελικά την βρίσκω να την έχει πάρει ένας τύπος με αφάνα και να χορεύει μαζί της τρίβοντας την ανάμεσα στα πόδια του. Χρειάζομαι ένα τέταρτο να του εξηγήσω ότι είναι δικιά μου και την θέλω. Τα Γαλλικά μου δεν είναι και τα πιο καλά και αυτός είναι πάνω από μεθυσμένος. Πλησιάζει στην έκσταση.

Τελικά αναγκάζομαι να την τραβήξω από τα χέρια του, καθώς εκείνος προσπαθεί να μου χουφτώσει τον κώλο. Τόσο η μπλούζα, όσο και εγώ καταφέρνουμε να απομακρυνθούμε αλώβητες. Επιστρέφω στον Σκόρπιους. Ενόσω η Ρόουζ τον γλύφει σαν γάτα στο λαιμό, μου εξηγεί ότι θα την πάρει να γυρίσουν σπίτι. Ο Άλμπους και τα παιδιά θα καθίσουν, οπότε είτε μπορώ να μείνω και εγώ είτε να πάω μαζί του και με την Ρόουζ.

Στρέφομαι να δω πού είναι ο Άλεξ. Τον πετυχαίνω λίγα μέτρα πιο πέρα να μιλάει με μία κοπέλα στο μπαρ. Η καρδιά μου κεραυνοβολείται. Δεν έχουν περάσει παρά μερικά λεπτά από το παραλίγο φιλί μας και να τον τώρα φλερτάρει με μία παντελώς άγνωστη. Τα μάτια μου υγραίνονται επικίνδυνα. Μουρμουρίζω στον Σκόρπιους ότι θα πάω μαζί τους και τον ακολουθώ έξω από μαγαζί κουβαλώντας τα πράγματα της Ρόουζ, ενώ εκείνος την έχει σηκώσει στην αγκαλιά του σαν μωρό.

Μπαίνουμε στο αμάξι και κάθομαι πίσω μαζί της. Έχει ηρεμήσει αρκετά και σε λίγο την παίρνει ο ύπνος. Σε όλη την διαδρομή ο Σκόρπιους με ρωτάει συνέχεια, αν είναι καλά. Όταν φτάνουμε στο σπίτι, την παίρνει ξανά στα χέρια του και την ανεβάζει στο δωμάτιο τους με τόση προσοχή, λες και κρατάει πορσελάνινη κούκλα. Τον καληνυχτίζω και αποσύρομαι στην κρεβατοκάμαρα μου. Πέφτω στο κρεβάτι με τα ρούχα και μπήζω τα κλάματα. Για πρώτη φορά στην ζωή μου, αισθάνομαι πιο αβοήθητη από ποτέ.

* * *

_**Καημένη Λίλι, τι της έμελλε να πάθει! Φαντάζομαι όλες έχουμε βρεθεί τουλάχιστον μία φορά στην θέση της, έτσι; Τι θα την συμβουλεύατε να κάνει; Να αφήσει τον Γουντ στην ησυχία του - άλλωστε μόλις τώρα χώρισε και αυτός - ή να κυνηγήσει τα όνειρα της και ό,τι βγει; Περιμένω με αγωνία τα σχόλια σας!**_

_**Ευχαριστώ όπως πάντα τις αναγνώστριες και τις σχολιάστριες μου, παρότι δεν ξέρω τα ονόματα σας. Πάντως στην επισκέπτρια που ρώτησε αν έχω σκεφτεί να γράψω βιβλίο η απάντηση είναι ναι. Έχω μάλιστα ήδη ξεκινήσει, αλλά δυστυχώς η συγγραφική μου ενασχόληση έχει μπει σε δεύτερη μοίρα, καθότι τώρα ασχολούμαι με το Διδακτορικό μου. Για αυτό και ίσως μου παίρνει λίγο περισσότερο χρόνο να ανεβάζω καινούργια κεφάλαια - σόρυ επισκέπτρια δύο :)**_

_** Πάντως δεν πρόκειται να εγκαταλείψω την ιστορία. Το υπόσχομαι σε εσάς και πρωτίστως στον εαυτό μου!**_

_**Ουάου, μεγάλο σημείωμα συγγραφέα αυτήν την φορά! Σας αφήνω εδώ, για να πάτε να κάνετε κανένα μπάνιο!**_

_**Φιλάκια ρουφηχτά σε όλες!**_


	12. Κεφάλαιο έντεκα

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ ΕΝΤΕΚΑ**

Το πρωί με βρίσκει σε άθλια κατάσταση. Το κεφάλι μου πονάει φριχτά, το στομάχι μου είναι δεμένο κόμπος και η διάθεση μου έχει πέσει στα τάρταρα. Σηκώνομαι με το ζόρι από το κρεβάτι και σέρνομαι ως το μπάνιο. Κοντεύω να πάθω συγκοπή μόνο και μόνο που βλέπω την φάτσα μου στον καθρέφτη. Τα μαλλιά μου είναι ξασμένα πέρα από την οποιαδήποτε επιδιόρθωση και το μακιγιάζ μου έχει σκεπάσει το πρόσωπο μου σαν μάσκα. Καλημέρα! Η μάγισσα Φούρκα τώρα και στην τουαλέτα σας!

Καταφέρνω να σουλουπωθώ σε εμφανίσιμο επίπεδο και βγαίνω έξω από το δωμάτιο μου. Δεν ξέρω αν η Ρόουζ κοιμάται ακόμα, αλλά λέω να μην ενοχλήσω. Αντί αυτού πάω μέχρι την κρεβατοκάμαρα του Άλμπους, για να τον ξυπνήσω νωρίς έτσι για πλάκα. Μπαίνω μέσα χωρίς να χτυπήσω, για να του σπάσω τα νεύρα. Κακιά! Κακιά Λίλι! Που χώνεσαι εκεί που δεν σε σπέρνουν! Κοίτα τι παθαίνεις τώρα!

Ξαναβγαίνω γρήγορα έξω προσπαθώντας να πείσω τον εαυτό μου πως δεν έχω δει αυτό που μόλις έχω δει. Όχι, αποκλείεται. Είναι ένα εφιαλτικό όνειρο και πάει πέρασε. Δεν γίνεται να είναι αληθινό. Δεν μπορεί να είναι αληθινό. Δεν είναι δυνατό ο Άλμπους να κοιμάται στο κρεβάτι του γυμνός. Δίπλα σε μία γυμνή μελαχρινή. Δίπλα σε έναν γυμνό Φραντσέσκο. Δίπλα σε μία γυμνή ξανθιά.

Μονολογώντας και σε κατάσταση τρανς δεν καταλαβαίνω πώς τα βήματα μου με φέρνουν στον πρώτο όροφο και το σαλόνι. Κάθομαι αποσβολωμένη σε έναν καναπέ κοιτώντας το κενό. Αναρωτιέμαι αν θα είναι αρκετό ένα ξόρκι λήθης για να χάσω την μνήμη μου ή αν θα χρειαστώ και λοβοτομή. Καλύτερα βλίτο, όπως οι γονείς του θείου Νέβιλ, παρά να με επισκέπτεται αυτή η ανάμνηση κάθε φορά που θα κλείνω τα μάτια μου.

«Καλημέρα.»

Πετάγομαι ως το ταβάνι από την τρομάρα. Στρέφομαι απότομα και βλέπω τον Άλεξ να κάθεται στον καναπέ απέναντι μου τρώγοντας ένα τοστ. Φοράει ακόμα τα ρούχα του ύπνου, τα μαλλιά του είναι ανάκατα και έχει μία τέτοια γλυκιά φατσούλα που μου έρχεται να χώσω το πρόσωπο μου στο λαιμό του και να μην φύγω άλλο από εκεί μέσα. Να μείνω μακριά από τον τρελό κόσμο. Τον κόσμο, όπου ο αδερφός σου κοιμάται όπως τον γέννησε η μάνα του με άλλα τρία άτομα, το ένα εκ των οποίων είναι ο καλύτερος του φίλος.

Παίρνω μία βαθιά ανάσα συγκεντρώνοντας όση θετική ενέργεια μου έχει μείνει ανέπαφη. Τα πράγματα θα μπορούσαν να είναι και χειρότερα. Θα μπορούσε να είναι και εκείνος γυμνός μέσα στο υπνοδωμάτιο του Άλμπους. Και μόνο η σκέψη μου προκαλεί ρίγη. Ο Άλεξ το προσέχει και σταματά να τρώει.

«Είσαι καλά;» με ρωτάει με ενδιαφέρον.

«Ναι, αν εξαιρέσεις πως μόλις έγινα μάρτυρας ενός γυμνού κουαρτέτου με τον αδερφό μου και τον Φραντσέσκο.» απαντώ.

Ο Άλεξ χαμογελά φωτεινά σχηματίζοντας λακκάκια στα μάγουλα του. Πόσο τα λατρεύω αυτά τα λακάκια! Ιιιιι! Προδοτικό μυαλό! Δεν μπορείς να αισθάνεσαι έτσι για αυτόν! Χθες το βράδυ πλάνταξες στο κλάμα εξαιτίας του! Δεν γίνεται να τα ξεχνάς όλα με την ομορφιά του!

«Τι να πω; Οι φίλοι μου έχουν πολυποίκιλη ερωτική ζωή.» ανασηκώνει αδιάφορα τους ώμους του.

Κουνάω το κεφάλι μου θετικά. Οκέι. Το ήξερα ότι ο Άλμπους και η παρέα του είναι τα τρελά πλέιμποϊς, αλλά δεν χρειαζόταν να έχω και απτά παραδείγματα. Δηλαδή με αυτό τον άνθρωπο μοιραστήκαμε κάποια στιγμή και την ίδια μήτρα!

«Γιατί το κάνετε αυτό;»

Ο Άλεξ μου ρίχνει ένα απορημένο βλέμμα.

«Τα αγόρια λέω. Γιατί το κάνετε αυτό; Γιατί κοιμάστε με όποια λάχει;»

«Μάλλον βρήκες λάθος αγόρι να ρωτήσεις.» απαντάει με σβησμένο χαμόγελο.

Τέλεια! Τώρα του έφερα στο μυαλό την κατσίκα την Αλίσια!

«Και εσύ φλέρταρες χθες με εκείνη την κοπέλα στο κλαμπ.»

Δεν ξέρω γιατί το είπα αυτό. Μάλλον προτιμούσα να πάω αλλού την συζήτηση. Οπουδήποτε αλλού εκτός από την – καλώς εχόντων των πραγμάτων – ακόμα τέως του.

«Ποια κοπέλα;» σουφρώνει απορημένα τα φρύδια του.

Γκόντρικ, είναι εφικτό για έναν άνθρωπο να είναι τόσο γλυκός ό,τι γκριμάτσα και αν κάνει;

«Α, εκείνη την κοπέλα.» θυμάται. «Μπα, τίποτα το ιδιαίτερο. Πήγα να πάρω λίγο νερό από το μπαρ και καθόταν εκεί. Μου είπε ότι της θύμιζα κάποιον. Προφανώς έκανε λάθος. Γύρισα στο τραπέζι μας, αλλά είχες φύγει. Νόμιζα θα έμενες.»

Και εγώ έτσι νόμιζα, όμως πάντα η μοίρα μου τείνει να παίρνει τις αποφάσεις ερήμην μου. Χαζή, Λίλι! Καταδίκασες το παιδί χωρίς κανέναν λόγο. Αν απλά είχες κάτσει να δεις τι θα γινόταν. Αν δεν είχες βιαστεί να βγάλεις συμπεράσματα όπως πάντα. Χμφ! Τι ηλίθιο πλάσμα είσαι!

«Ήμουν κουρασμένη.» λέω σαν δικαιολογία. «Αργήσατε πολύ να γυρίσετε;»

«Εγώ την έκανα μετά από λίγο. Περπάτησα όμως πολύ στην πόλη πριν επιστρέψω. Ήταν ωραία. Παντού χιόνι και ησυχία. Ξέρεις. Σου αφήνει χώρο να σκεφτείς.»

Συγκατανεύω, αν και δεν έχω ιδέα τι λέει. Εγώ την βαριέμαι την ησυχία. Δεν έχω τίποτα να την κάνω. Και τι σκεφτόταν στα χιόνια μόνος του; Αδιαμφισβήτητα την Αλίσια. Του λείπει; Δεν την έχει ξεπεράσει; Γιατί χώρισαν; Αυτός το ζήτησε ή εκείνη; Θέλει να τα ξαναβρούν; Οι απορίες μου καίνε τον εγκέφαλο, αλλά πρέπει να προσποιούμαι ότι δεν γνωρίζω τίποτα, αλλιώς θα δώσω στεγνά την Ρόζι.

Θέλω επίσης να φέρω την κουβέντα στο πέρασε και δεν ακούμπησε φιλί μας, αλλά δεν ξέρω πώς ώστε να μην καρφωθώ. Με τρώει να μάθω τι εντύπωση του έχει προκαλέσει. Ένιωσε και ο ίδιος όπως εγώ ή δεν του φάνηκε καν; Έχει άραγε αισθήματα για εμένα ή ήταν μία παρόρμηση της στιγμής; Η αλήθεια είναι πως πότε πριν δεν είχα πάρει μηνύματα εκ μέρους του ότι μπορεί να με βλέπει ως κάτι περισσότερο από την μικρή αδερφή του κολλητού του. Εν τούτοις μήπως τα πράγματα τώρα έχουν αλλάξει; Δεν γίνεται να είμαι τρελή και όλα να είναι στην φαντασία μου!

«Η Ρόουζ έγινε χάλια χθες, ε;»

Είπα να ξεκινήσω από κάτι ανώδυνο.

«Ναι», γελάει. «Πρώτη φορά την βλέπω μεθυσμένη.»

«Και εγώ. Όπως και πρώτη φορά σε είδα να χορεύεις. Είσαι πολύ καλός.»

«Λίλι, μην λες ψέματα», με πειράζει. «Χορεύω απαίσια για αυτό και το αποφεύγω.»

«Τότε γιατί μου ζήτησες να χορέψουμε;»

Πνεύμα του Ντάμπλντορ μην με απογοητεύσεις!

«Γιατί το ήθελα.» λέει μετά από κάποια ώρα κοιτώντας με σοβαρά στα μάτια.

Γκρρρ! Πάλι σκοτείνιασε το βλέμμα του. Αν είναι θλιμμένος, δεν πρόκειται να με φιλήσει ποτέ επειδή θα σημαίνει ότι σκέφτεται την Αλίσια!

«Ξέρεις, χώρισα με την Αλίσια.»

Να ορίστε τι έλεγα! Πάλι την τρελή κατσίκα έχει στο μυαλό του. Όπα! Κάτσε! Τι ακριβώς είπε;

«Αλήθεια;» προσποιούμαι έκπληξη. «Λυπάμαι πολύ.» προσποιούμαι περισσότερο.

Καγχάζει.

«Δεν χρειάζεται να είσαι ευγενική, Λίλι. Γνωρίζω ότι η Αλίσια δεν είναι ιδιαίτερα συμπαθής.»

«Η Αλίσια είναι ένα μεγάλο τριχωτό ζόμπι.»

Προς στιγμήν τρομάζω ότι εξέφρασα δυνατά αυτά που σκεφτόμουν, αλλά μετά διαπισώνω πως η φωνή που μίλησε παραείναι χοντρή για τα δικά μου μέτρα. Ανασηκώνω το κεφάλι μου και βλέπω τον Σκόρπιους να κατεβαίνει τις σκάλες. Φτάνει τον καναπέ που βρίσκεται ο Άλεξ, πηδάει από την πλάτη στο κάθισμα και βολεύεται αρπάζοντας του το μισό τοστ.

«Έι!», διαμαρτύρεται ο Άλεξ.

«Όσοι έχουν κακό γούστο στις γκόμενες, δεν έχουν δικαιώματα.» αντικρούει ο Σκόρπιους και καταβροχθίζει το σνακ.

Ο Άλεξ κουνάει το κεφάλι του μειδιώντας, αλλά δεν λέει τίποτα. Γαμώτο! Έχει δίκιο η Ρόουζ. Με το τσιγκέλι του βγάζεις τις λέξεις για τα προσωπικά του. Τώρα που είπα Ρόουζ, θυμάμαι ότι έχω και μία ξαδέρφη. Ή είχα, αν κρίνω από την χθεσινοβραδινή ημιθανή κατάσταση της.

«Πώς είναι η Ρόουζ;» ρωτάω τον Σκόρπιους.

«Καλά. Ευτυχώς δεν ξύπνησε καθόλου όλη την νύχτα. Τώρα βέβαια έχει τρελό χανγκόβερ, αλλά της έδωσα ένα ελιξίριο και θα είναι περδίκι. Σε λίγο θα κατέβει.»

Πριν προλάβει να ολοκληρώσει τα λόγια του, εμφανίζεται η περί ης ο λόγος εν πολλαίς αμαρτίαις περιπεσούσα γυνή. Τα μαλλιά της είναι μπερδεμένα και το πρόσωπο της πρησμένο από τον ύπνο. Πώς στο καλό λοιπόν καταφέρνει να μοιάζει θεά ακόμα και μετά από τέτοιο ξενύχτι; Μπορεί να μου το εξηγήσει κανείς; Όχι, δεν μπορεί! Είναι το ανεξήγητο!

«Να το, το μωράκι μου που σηκώθηκε.» ζουζουνίζει ο Σκόρπιους και η Ρόουζ έρχεται και κάθεται κατευθείαν ανάμεσα στα πόδια του.

Παρότι είναι αρκετά ψηλή για κοπέλα, γύρω στο ένα και εβδομήντα τρία, είναι πολύ αδύνατη και έτσι μικροκαμωμένη. Από την πλευρά του ο Σκόρπιους είναι πολύ ψηλός και μεγαλόσωμος, οπότε όταν βρίσκεται στην αγκαλιά του χάνεται στην κυριολεξία μέσα στα χέρια του.

«Καλημέρα.» λέει μακρόσυρτα. «Πω, παιδιά, συγνώμη για χθες, δεν κατάλαβα ότι ήπια τόσο πολύ.»

«Δεν πειράζει, Ροζίτα. Όλοι έχουμε μία φορά στο τόσο δικαίωμα στην κραιπάλη. Άλλωστε είσαι σε διακοπές.» την καθησυχάζει ο Άλεξ.

«Κανένα πρόβλημα, Ρόουζ. Ειδικά όταν έχω ιδανικές φωτογραφίες για περιπτώσεις εκβιασμού.» την καθησυχάζω και εγώ με τον γλυκό μου τρόπο.

Με κοιτάζει με ένα έντρομο βλέμμα και είναι βέβαιο πως θα αρχίσει τις φωνές, αλλά δεν προλαβαίνει επειδή εκείνη ακριβώς την στιγμή εμφανίζεται στην σκάλα η μία από τις δύο γυμνές που είχα δει στο δωμάτιο του Άλμπους, η μελαχρινή. Τώρα είναι ντυμένη και παραλίγο να μην την αναγνωρίσω. Στρέφουμε όλοι τα κεφάλια μας προς το μέρος της. Η κοπέλα χαμογελά αμήχανα, λέει ένα «γεια» στα Γαλλικά και γίνεται μπουχός.

«Πείτε μου ότι δεν είδα αυτό που μόλις είδα.» ψελλίζει η Ρόουζ.

«Σκέψου να είχες δει αυτό που είδα εγώ.» μουρμουρίζω σχεδόν από μέσα μου.

Η Ρόουζ με ακούει, αλλά και πάλι δεν έχει την ευκαιρία να με ανακρίνει, καθώς δεν περνάει ούτε λεπτό και κατεβαίνει τις σκάλες και η ξανθιά πρώην γυμνή. Μας χαιρετάει και αυτή βιαστικά και πάει να φύγει. Είναι όμως μάλλον πιο νυσταγμένη, πιο μεθυσμένη ή απλά πιο χαζή από την προηγούμενη, καθότι κατά λάθος κατευθύνεται προς την κουζίνα. Το καταλαβαίνει εγκαίρως και πισωπατά.

«Από εκεί.» της λέω με την γαλλική προφορά μου δείχνοντας την έξοδο.

«Τι έγινε χθες το βράδυ εδώ μέσα;» απορεί ο Σκόρπιους.

«Τα όργια του ξάδελφου σου, αυτό έγινε. Και του δικού σου και του δικού σου.» απαντώ.

Ετοιμάζομαι να περιγράψω αναλυτικά την τρομακτική μου εμπειρία, όταν ξαφνικά εμφανίζεται και άλλη μία ξανθιά, διαφορετική από την προηγούμενη. Πού στο Άζκαμπαν την είχαν αυτή κρυμμένη και δεν την πρόσεξα; Μας αποχαιρετά με τον κλασικό πλέον τρόπο και μην την είδατε. Τι στο καλό, Σνέιπ; Φωλιά έχουν;

* * *

**_Φαντάζομαι εκεί στην Ελλάδα είστε όλοι στις παραλίες και σκάτε από την ζέστη. Εδώ όμως στην Γερμανία βρέχει από το πρωί, φυσάει και κάνει κρύο. Αφήστε λοιπόν ένα σχολιάκι να με παρηγορήσετε την καημένη στην ξενιτιά!_**

**_Επίσης, κάντε και μία βουτιά και για εμένα!_**

**_ΧΧΧ_**


	13. Κεφάλαιο δώδεκα

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ ΔΩΔΕΚΑ**

Έχουμε ανέβει στο χιονοδρομικό κέντρο στο βουνό. Η Ρόουζ με τα παιδιά κάνουν σλάλομ στις πλαγιές και εγώ έχω μείνει στα πιο πεδινά με τους αρχάριους. Βρήκαμε μία εκπαιδεύτρια που ανέλαβε να με διδάξει. Είναι ένας συνδυασμός του Χάνγκριντ και της ΜακΓκόναγκαλ και όχι ιδιαίτερα πετυχημένος. Νομίζω αν δεν υπακούσω με στρατιωτική υποταγή σε αυτά που λέει, μπορεί άνετα να με στραγγαλίσει με τα ίδια της τα χέρια. Τι αμαρτίες πληρώνω, Μέρλιν;

Η ομάδα μου αποτελείται κυρίως από εντεκάχρονα και δωδεκάχρονα, αγόρια και κορίτσια. Έχουμε παραταχθεί σε σειρά και μιμούμαστε τις κινήσεις της Χαγκόναγκαλ. Μου την λέει συνέχεια. Φυσικό είναι. Είμαι η μόνη που ξεχωρίζω σε ύψος από τα υπόλοιπα νανάκια και τα λάθη μου κάνουν μπαμ. Ευτυχώς πιάνω εύκολα τις οδηγίες. Στο κάτω-κάτω παίζω εδώ και τέσσερα χρόνια Κουίντιτς για την ομάδα του σχολείου και έχω μάθει να πετάω από τα έξι.

Αφού περνάει μία ώρα έτσι, μετά μας πηγαίνει σε μία ανηφοριά, όχι μεγαλύτερη από δέκα μέτρα. Καθόμαστε σε γραμμή και προχωράμε ο ένας πίσω από τον άλλο εξασκώντας όσα γελοία μάθαμε προηγουμένως. Είμαι στο τέλος-τέλος και περιμένω. Ξαφνικά αισθάνομαι ένα τσίμπημα στον κώλο. Γυρίζω και τι να δω; Ένα από τα μπασμένα του γκρουπ.

«Συγνώμη, μόλις με χούφτωσες;» ρωτάω έκπληκτη.

Κάνει ότι δεν με καταλαβαίνει και κοιτάζει δεξιά και αριστερά αδιάφορα. Ηλίθιο Γαλλάκι! Στρίβω πάλι μπροστά μου και τσακ! Να το πάλι το τσίμπημα! Αποφασίζω να μην δώσω περαιτέρω σημασία στο γεγονός ότι δέχομαι σεξουαλική παρενόχληση από ένα παιδί του δημοτικού! Έτσι κάνουν αυτά, αν δεν τους δώσεις προσοχή σταματάνε. Αυτό όμως φαίνεται ιδιαίτερα επίμονο, ώστε μέχρι που φτάνω να γλιστρήσω στην κατηφοριά είμαι σίγουρη ότι οι γλουτοί μου είναι γεμάτοι μελανιές από τα τσιμπήματα.

Ξανανεβαίνω τον λόφο προσπαθώντας να αποφύγω τον μελλοντικό βιαστή, εκείνος ωστόσο με έχει βάλει στόχο της ζωής του και με παίρνει από πίσω συνεχώς. Κάνω ελιγμούς για να του ξεφύγω, αλλά κουβαλάω και αυτά τα τεράστια παγοπέδιλα και δεν είναι εύκολο να κινηθώ. Καμία-δυο φορές χτυπάω και κάτι ανυποψίαστους περαστικούς. Ζητάω συγνώμη στα Γαλλικά και αυτοί με βρίζουν, επίσης στα Γαλλικά.

Τρέχω μπροστά για να με χάσει, αλλά φαίνεται να ξέρει πολύ καλά το δρόμο του. Ανεβαίνω και άλλο ψηλά. Ανεβαίνει και αυτός. Ανεβαίνω ψηλότερα. Ανεβαίνει και αυτός. Είμαι στο χείλος ενός λόφου. Δεν φαίνεται πολύ επικίνδυνος και άλλωστε μετά τα μαθήματα της Χαγκόναγκαλ μπορώ να πάω και για μετάλλιο.

Ρίχνω μία τελευταία ματιά πίσω μου. Ο γιος του Βόλντεμορτ βρίσκεται σε απόσταση αναπνοής. Έχει ήδη σηκώσει το χέρι του και ετοιμάζεται να μου τσιμπήσει ξανά τον κώλο. Δεν το σκέφτομαι δεύτερη φορά. Βάζω τα πέδιλα μου γρήγορα, κρατάω σταθερά τα μπαστούνια, λυγίζω τα γόνατα μου, παίρνω μία μεγάλη ανάσα …. Και πηδάω.

Χα! Το παλιόπαιδο φαίνεται να μην με ακολούθησε. Εμ, φυσικά. Θα φοβήθηκε το νιάνιαρο. Η αλήθεια είναι πως αυτή η πλαγιά μοιάζει να έχει τον ατελείωτο. Δεν διακρίνω καν το τέλος της. Αντί αυτού παρατηρώ κάτι δέντρα να πλησιάζουν. Πώς στρίβουν ρε γαμώτο; Φτου! Αυτό ήταν το επόμενο που θα μαθαίναμε!

Λοιπόν, συγκέντρωση, Λίλι! Πόσο δύσκολο να είναι; Να θα κάνεις αριστερά τα πόδια σου και θα είσαι μία χαρά. Οκέι, τέλεια! Τα κατάφερα. Βέβαια, βγήκα πολύ αριστερά σε σημείο να πηγαίνω σχεδόν οριζόντια. Λίγο πιο δεξιά τώρα. Εντάξει, ήρθαμε πάλι στα ίσια μας. Ω-ω! Και άλλο δέντρο! Την τύχη μου. Έλα πάμε, δεξιά. Το έχεις πάρει πια το κολάι.

Και άλλο; Χελένα μου! Αριστερά, δεξιά, αριστερά, δεξιά. Τα δέντρα όσο πάνε και πληθύνονται και η διαδρομή δεν λέει να τελειώσει. Κάτι σκιέρ αχνοφαίνονται μπροστά μου. Πάλι καλά! Προς στιγμήν τρόμαξα πως ήμουν σε κάποια απομονωμένη περιοχή του βουνού, όπου απαγορεύεται η κατάβαση. Αχ, κοίτα τι ωραία που γλιστράνε αυτοί! Είμαι σίγουρη πως σε σύγκριση μαζί τους, έχω τόση χάρη όση και η μαντάμ Τρελώνυ – απολύτως καμία!

Προσπαθώ να τους ακολουθήσω, καθότι πρέπει να ξέρουν πού πηγαίνουν. Τα πόδια μου και τα χέρια μου έχουν αρχίσει να πονάνε από την πίεση που τους ασκώ. Είμαι γυμνασμένη, δεν λέω, αλλά εδώ πρόκειται για ζήτημα ζωής και θανάτου. Πάω με χίλια χιλιόμετρα την ώρα και αν δεν στρίβω συνέχεια θα καρφωθώ στο πρώτο κωνοφόρο που θα βρεθεί στο δρόμο μου.

Φιου! Επιτέλους είδα το τέλος! Οι σκιέρ σταμάτησαν κάπου διακόσια μέτρα μακριά μου. Δηλαδή έλεος! Πρέπει να κατεβαίνω καλά πέντε λεπτά τώρα! Τους έχω βάλει σημάδι και πηγαίνω κατευθείαν καταπάνω τους, ώστε να μην πετύχω κανένα άλλο εμπόδιο. Σε λίγο θα τους έχω φτάσει. Το μόνο που μένει είναι να φρενάρω.

Πώς φρενάρουν όμως; Μα τίποτα το σημαντικό δεν μας έμαθε αυτή η γυναίκα! Λοιπόν, δεν μπορεί να είναι πολύ διαφορετικό από το πατινάζ. Θα ρίξω το βάρος μου μπροστά. Γαμώτο! Πάω με διπλάσια ταχύτητα! Όχι, όχι, δεν είναι αυτό. Γκόντρικ, βοήθεια! Οι σκιέρ είναι σε τρομακτικά κοντινή απόσταση. Δεν μοιάζουν απασχολημένοι από την παρουσία μου. Προφανώς θα νομίζουν οι αθώοι Γάλλοι ότι έχω ιδέα τι κάνω! Πού να ήξεραν!

Συζητάνε ανέμελα. Διακρίνω ότι είναι τρεις, αλλά ακόμα οι φιγούρες τους είναι θολές. Θα τους δω καθαρά, αφού θα τους έχω πλέον ακρωτηριάσει. Πενήντα μέτρα και ακόμα να καταφέρω να σταματήσω. Σκέψου, Λίλι, σκέψου! Τι κάνεις όταν είσαι πάνω στην σκούπα σου; Μα εννοείται! Αυτό είναι! Στραβώνω τα πόδια μου προς τα πίσω!

Εδώ δεν μπορώ να τα στραβώσω προς τα πίσω, αλλά αν τα κλείσω αρκετά θα μειώσω σίγουρα την ταχύτητα μου. Πώπω! Θέλει πάρα πολύ δύναμη! Θα έχω κάνει προσαγωγούς πέτρα. Έλα, λίγο ακόμα, λίγο ακόμα! Πιέσου, Λίλι! Ουφ! Ωραία! Πάω καλύτερα. Έχω ήδη αρχίσει να επιβραδύνω. Προσοχή, προσοχή. Μην τα κλείσεις πολύ και βρεθείς με τα μούτρα στο χιόνι.

Σηκώνω το κεφάλι μου για να δω πού βρίσκομαι. Γκαλπ! Ήμουν τόσο απορροφημένη στην προσπάθεια μου που δεν πρόσεξα ότι έχω πλησιάσει απειλητικά τους τρεις σκιέρ. Ειδικά τον έναν! Ειδικά τον αριστερό! Κλείστε ποδαράκια μου, κλείστε! Μέρλιν, κάνε το θαύμα σου! Χέσε τον Μέρλιν!

«Άκρη, άκρη!»

Φωνάζω δυνατά. Επιτέλους με αντιλαμβάνονται και μου ρίχνουν ένα βλέμμα γεμάτο περιέργεια. Είναι το τελευταίο πράγμα που προλαβαίνουν να κάνουν. Ειδικά ο αριστερός. Επειδή το αμέσως επόμενο λεπτό, τον έχω πάρει αγκαλιά και κατρακυλάμε μαζί για καμιά πενηνταριά μέτρα ακόμα. Σκι και μπαστούνια πετάγονται στον αέρα. Το κεφάλι μου, τα χέρια και τα πόδια μου έχουν χτυπήσει σε χίλιες μεριές, αλλά τουλάχιστον προσγειώνομαι ζωντανή. Ω, παντοδύναμε Ντάμπλντορ!

Έχω γίνει ένα κουβάρι με το καημένο γαλλικό θύμα μου. Νομίζω η μούρη μου έχει σφηνώσει πάνω στον καβάλο του. Αποπειρώμαι να στηριχτώ για να σηκωθώ και τον ακούω να βγάζει ένα βογγητό οδύνης. Ναι, σίγουρα έχω σφηνώσει στον καβάλο του. Ξαφνικά κάποια μπράτσα τυλίγονται γύρω από την μέση μου και με τραβάνε προς τα πίσω μονοκόμματα. Καταφέρνουν να με απεγκλωβίσουν και με ακουμπάνε προσεκτικά στο μαλακό χιόνι.

Ο διασώστης μου είναι ένας κύριος στην ηλικία του μπαμπά μου. Με ρωτάει κάτι στα Γαλλικά που το μεταφράζω πρόχειρα σε «πονάς πουθενά;». Κουνάω αρνητικά το κεφάλι μου, επειδή πονάω παντού αλλά όχι περισσότερο από το αν είχε σκάσει μία μπάλα μπλάτζερ στο στομάχι μου. Μάλλον πρέπει να μου έβγαλε και τα πέδιλα κάποια στιγμή πριν με σηκώσει, επειδή δεν τα φοράω πια και αν το φορούσα θα ήταν αδύνατον να είμαι καθιστή.

Κοιτάω δειλά πίσω του και διαπιστώνω με ανακούφιση ότι και ο άλλος ατυχήσας είναι καλά και όρθιος. Μία κυρία, η τρίτη της παρέας, του μιλάει στα Γαλλικά, αλλά τόσο γρήγορα που δεν πιάνω λέξη. Παρόλα αυτά μπορώ να καταλάβω ότι είναι ιδιαίτερα εκνευρισμένος. Το βλέμμα του έτσι όπως πέφτει πάνω μου δεν αφήνει περιθώρια λάθους. Πρόκειται για έναν νεαρό. Δεν είναι όμορφος, αλλά τα μάτια του είναι ηλεκτροφόρα.

Με πλησιάζει με μεγάλα βήματα και βρυχάται από πάνω μου. Είμαι ακόμα πολύ σοκαρισμένη για να αποσαφηνίσω τι γίνεται. Ο κύριος και η κυρία προσπαθούν να τον συγκρατήσουν, αλλά εκείνος με δείχνει και συνεχίζει να μιλάει πολύ δυνατά. Πιάνω σκόρπια πράγματα. Σκοτώσει, ηλίθια, άσχετη, βλαμμένη και πολλές άλλες βρισιές. Οκέι! Το γράπωσα το νόημα.

Διστακτικά, διστακτικά κάνω να σηκωθώ και να εξαφανιστώ όσο το δυνατόν πιο γρήγορα. Όταν όμως είμαι πια όρθια, νιώθω μία απίστευτη ζαλάδα και τρεκλίζω. Ευτυχώς πέφτω στα χέρια του καλού κυρίου που με βάζει να ξανακάτσω κάτω. Η κυρία μου δίνει να πιο λίγο νερό από ένα παγουρίνο. Για καλή μου τύχη δεν περνάνε μερικά δευτερόλεπτα και έχω συνέλθει τελείως.

«Συγνώμη για την αναστάτωση.» ψελλίζω με όσα καλύτερα Γαλλικά διαθέτω.

Με καθησυχάζουν ότι δεν υπάρχει πρόβλημα, εφόσον κανείς δεν χτύπησε. Τολμώ να κοιτάξω ξανά τον νεαρό. Μοιάζει να έχει καλμάρει κάπως. Του ζητάω και εκείνου συγνώμη και του εξηγώ ότι είναι η πρώτη μου φορά που κάνω σκι. Όλοι μένουν έκπληκτοι. Λένε ότι είχα Άγιο που κατέβηκαν την πιο δύσκολη πλαγιά της Μεριμπέλ και δεν έπαθα ούτε γρατζουνιά.

«Με προσοχή άλλη φορά όμως, d'accord;» με νουθετεί πατρικά ο κύριος.

Επιτέλους σηκώνομαι όρθια και τώρα δεν ζαλίζομαι καθόλου. Τους συστήνομαι ευγενικά. Είναι το ελάχιστο που μπορώ να κάνω μετά από τόση βοήθεια που μου προσέφεραν. Μαθαίνω ότι είναι γονείς και γιος. Ο Ζαν-Πιερ Ντυσάν, η Ζωρζέτ Ντυσάν και ο Λουκ Ντυσάν. Είναι από το Βέλγιο, την Λιέγη. Α, για αυτό δεν καταλαβαίνω καλά την προφορά τους! Καλά, όχι ότι αν ήταν και μέσα από το Παρίσι θα την έπιανα στον αέρα, αλλά λέμε τώρα!

Ανταλλάσσω μία χειραψία με τον Λουκ που όταν δεν είναι νευριασμένος είναι πολύ πιο συμπαθητικός. Μου προτείνουν να με συνοδεύσουν ως πάνω στο χιονοδρομικό κέντρο και δέχομαι, καθότι δεν θυμάμαι να γυρίσω μόνη μου και πρέπει να επιστρέψω όσο πιο σύντομα γίνεται, μιας και η Ρόουζ μπορεί να με ψάχνει και να έχει ανησυχήσει. Φτάνουμε στα τελεφερίκ και παίρνουμε ένα και οι τέσσερις. Με ρωτάνε αν είμαι για διακοπές και τους εξιστορώ το ταξίδι μας από το Λονδίνο και ότι ένας φίλος μου έχει σπίτι εκεί. Με ακούν με ενδιαφέρον. Περίεργο. Δεν πίστευα ποτέ ότι θα μπορούσα να έχω σοβαρή συζήτηση με Γάλλους ή γαλλόφωνους εν πάση περιπτώσει.

Με το που βγαίνουμε από το λιφτ, δεν προλαβαίνω να κάνω μερικά βήματα και η Ρόουζ έχει πέσει ολάκερη πάνω μου. Ναι, μάλλον ανησύχησε. Με μαλώνει που έφυγα έτσι από την πίστα εκπαίδευσης. Της εξηγώ στα γρήγορα τι συνέβη παραλείποντας το παιδί-βιαστής και μετριάζοντας το πώς παραλίγο να αφήσω τους Ντυσάν χωρίς κληρονόμο. Αντί αυτού της γνωρίζω τους σωτήρες και καινούργιους μου φίλους.

Πάνω στην ώρα έρχονται και οι άλλοι. Όλοι μοιάζουν να τρόμαξαν με την εξαφάνιση μου, ακόμα και ο Άλμπους που συνήθως το μόνο που θέλει είναι να μην βρίσκομαι μέσα στα πόδια του. Νιώθω αμήχανα με όλη αυτήν την προσοχή για αυτό την στρέφω προς την οικογένεια των Βέλγων. Η Ρόουζ τους ευχαριστεί που με βρήκαν και με περιμάζεψαν.

Προτείνει να πάμε μαζί για φαγητό στην πόλη. Ο Ζαν-Πιερ και η Ζωρζέτ αρνούνται επειδή είναι κουρασμένοι, αλλά συστήνουν στον Λουκ να έρθει αν θέλει. Με κοιτάζει με τα μεγάλα ηλεκτροφόρα του μάτια. Έχουν ένα περίεργο χρώμα, μαβί, και σε τραβάνε σαν μαγνήτης. Χωρίς να ξέρω γιατί του χαμογελάω.

«Οκ.» λέει τελικά.

Μόλις τότε προσέχω, πως ο Άλεξ έχει πάρει μία περίεργα δυσάρεστη έκφραση.

* * *

**_Και οι περιπέτειες της μικρής Πότερ συνεχίζονται! Πώς σας φαίνονται περιμένω να μου πείτε, αλλά πού εσείς; Επειδή όμως εγώ είμαι καλή ανεξαρτήτως, σας ετοίμασα μία εκπληξούλα. Έφτιαξα έναν λογαριασμό στο tumblr με φωτογραφίες και τραγούδια που συνοδεύουν την ιστορία μας. Μπορείτε να βρείτε τον σύνδεσμο στο προφίλ μου. Πηγαίνετε τσεκάρετε το να μου πείτε πώς σας φαίνεται. Ανυπομονώ για την γνώμη σας. Μετράει πολύ για εμένα!_**

**_ΧΧΧ_**


	14. Κεφάλαιο δεκατρία

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ ΔΕΚΑΤΡΙΑ**

Έχει νυχτώσει, όταν βγαίνουμε από το εστιατόριο. Ο Λουκ αποδείχθηκε και γαμώ τα παιδιά. Μιλάμε μισά Αγγλικά, μισά Γαλλικά και έχει πολύ πλάκα. Είναι συνομήλικος μου, δηλαδή στον κόσμο των κοινών ανθρώπων πηγαίνει πρώτη Λυκείου. Οι γονείς του είναι γιατροί, κάτι σαν τους παππούδες της Ρόουζ. Εκείνος θέλει να γίνει πιλότος. Δεν ξέρω πώς το κάνουν αυτό οι μαγκλς, αλλά το σημαντικό είναι ότι του αρέσει και εκείνου του πέταγμα. Είμαστε αδερφές ψυχές.

Πάντως όλοι φάνηκαν να τον συμπάθησαν. Μόνο ο Άλεξ ήταν περισσότερο σιωπηλός από ό,τι συνήθως. Μπορεί να βαρέθηκε, μπορεί να μην γνωρίζει πώς να φερθεί μπροστά σε έναν μη μάγο ή αν είναι το άστρο μου τυχερό μπορεί να ζηλεύει που κέρδισε κάποιος άλλος την προσοχή μου. Δεν ξέρω τι να πιστέψω με αυτό το αγόρι. Με έχει μπερδέψει εντελώς!

Ο Άλμπους με τον Ζαμπίνι θέλουν να συνεχίσουν για ποτό, αλλά η Ρόουζ είναι κουρασμένη και προτιμά να γυρίσει σπίτι. Θα την ακολουθήσω, επειδή δεν έχω καμία όρεξη να αντιμετωπίσω πάλι τα όργια του αδερφού μου. Ο Λουκ λέει πως πρέπει και αυτός να επιστρέψει, γιατί θα ανησυχήσουν οι γονείς του. Δίνουμε όμως ραντεβού αύριο το πρωί πάλι στο χιονοδρομικό κέντρο.

«Θα σε μάθω εγώ να κάνεις σωστό σκι.» μου λέει και μου κλείνει το μάτι.

Τον συνοδεύουμε μέχρι την είσοδο του ξενοδοχείου του, λίγα τετράγωνα παρακάτω. Μας χαιρετά και ύστερα χάνεται μέσα στο κτήριο. Μένουμε οι τέσσερις μας· εγώ, η Ρόουζ, ο Σκόρπιους και ο Άλεξ, ο οποίος ούτε εκείνος ήθελε να πάει με το δίδυμο της καταστροφής. Για ποιο λόγο άραγε; Μήπως επειδή πιστεύει ότι θα τον εκπορνεύσουν; Εγώ πάντως έναν φόβο θα τον είχα.

Μπαίνουμε στο τζιπ και γυρίζουμε σπίτι. Είπαμε να δούμε καμία ταινία, οπότε αφού έκανα ένα γρήγορο μπάνιο και φόρεσα κάτι άνετο αλλά ταυτόχρονα εντυπωσιακό, τουτέστιν μία ροζ φόρμα που έγραφε στον κώλο «kiss me», κατεβαίνω στον δεύτερο όροφο και πηγαίνω στο δωμάτιο με την συσκευή προβολής. Ο Άλεξ με τον Σκόρπιους είναι ήδη εδώ και σκοτώνουν μαγκλς σε αυτό το ηλεκτρονικό αποτέτοιο τους. Η Ρόουζ κάθεται σε μία πολυθρόνα και διαβάζει κάτι. Ακόμα και στις διακοπές αυτό το κορίτσι!

Μέχρι να τελειώσουν οι κανίβαλοι, την πλησιάζω και κάθομαι στο μπράτσο του καθίσματος. Μόλις με αντιλαμβάνεται κλείνει το βιβλίο και μου χαμογελάει. Φοράει τα γυαλιά της όπως κάθε φορά που χρειάζεται να εστιάσει τα μάτια της σε κάποια επιφάνεια για μεγάλο χρονικό διάστημα. Έχει ένα πρόβλημα στην σύγκλιση των φακών και ζαλίζεται αλλιώς. Μπορεί να το φτιάξει σχετικά εύκολα, αλλά δεν την ενοχλεί. Ούτε εμένα θα με ενοχλούσε, αν έδειχνα τόσο γλυκιά με γυαλιά.

«Καλός ο Λουκ, ε;», μου λέει.

Συμφωνώ με ένα νεύμα. Ο Λουκ ήταν ο πρώτος μανγκλ που γνώριζα εξ ιδίας και μου είχε φανεί πολύ ενδιαφέρων. Παρόλα αυτά ξέρω ότι θα πρέπει να είμαι πολύ προσεκτική μαζί του. Το παραμικρότερο ολίσθημα και όλος ο κόσμος μας θα καταρρεύσει σαν πύργος από τραπουλόχαρτα. Δεν είναι δεδομένο τι αντίδραση θα προκαλέσει στους ανθρώπους η αποκάλυψη ότι μαγεία υπάρχει, αλλά κανείς δεν είναι διατεθειμένος να το δοκιμάσει χωρίς σοβαρό λόγο.

«Τι είναι αυτό;» την ρωτάω δείχνοντας τον τόμο που κρατάει στα χέρια της.

«Κατάλογος με τα Μαγικά Πανεπιστήμια ανά τον κόσμο. Έριχνα μία ματιά»

Ξέρω ότι κάθε χώρα έχει από ένα τουλάχιστον Μαγικό Πανεπιστήμιο. Μερικές, όπως η Αμερική, έχουν και περισσότερα. Στην Αγγλία το Πανεπιστήμιο βρίσκεται στην Οξφόρδη, δίπλα από το ανθρώπινο αλλά κρυμμένο κάτω από πανίσχυρα ξόρκια. Για τους μάγους η φοίτηση σε ένα ανώτατο ίδρυμα είναι λιγότερο επιτακτική από ότι για τους μαγκλς. Πολλοί επιλέγουν να μαθητεύσουν κατευθείαν σε κάποιο επάγγελμα. Η Ρόουζ ωστόσο είναι της ακαδημαϊκής εκπαίδευσης.

«Σκέφτεσαι να φύγεις έξω;»

«Ίσως.» ανασηκώνει τους ώμους της. «Έτσι και αλλιώς ο Σκόρπιους θα λείπει συνέχεια.»

Ο Σκόρπιους, όπως και ο Άλμπους, θέλει να γίνει Χρυσούχος. Ο πατέρας μου είναι ο Διευθυντής του Τμήματος Ασφάλειας του Υπουργείου της Μαγείας και ο θείος Ρον ο Διοικητής, οπότε γνωρίζω καλά περί τίνος πρόκειται. Είναι κάτι σαν τον στρατό. Αφού περάσεις στην σχολή, ακολουθείς τρίχρονη εκπαίδευση. Αυτά τα τρία έτη είσαι σχεδόν αποκλεισμένος από τον έξω κόσμο. Έχεις μερικές ημέρες άδεια αλλά και αυτές είναι περιορισμένες μόνο σε εξαίρετες περιπτώσεις όπως τα Χριστούγεννα.

Η Ρόουζ δεν θέλει ο Σκόρπιους να γίνει Χρυσούχος. Όχι μόνο για το διάστημα που θα είναι χωριστά, αλλά κυρίως επειδή ξέρει πόσο επικίνδυνο είναι. Παρόλα αυτά δεν τον έχει αποτρέψει ποτέ και αντίθετα τον στηρίζει με όποιο τρόπο μπορεί. Φαντάζομαι κάπως έτσι είναι η ανιδιοτελής αγάπη.

Εγώ πάλι δεν έχω ιδέα τι θέλω να κάνω στην ζωή μου. Μέχρι στιγμής τίποτα δεν μου έχει τραβήξει το ενδιαφέρον. Δεν έχω κανένα ιδιαίτερο ταλέντο ή κάποια κλίση. Είμαι σε όλα αρκετά καλή, αλλά μέχρι εκεί. Ωστόσο δεν αφήνω τον εαυτό μου να αγχωθεί ακόμα. Έχω άλλα δύο χρόνια να αποφασίσω και άλλωστε πολλά θα καθοριστούν από το πώς θα τα πάω φέτος στις εξετάσεις.

Μπρρρ! Ανατρίχιασα και μόνο στην σκέψη. Εξετάσεις πάει να πει πολύωρη μελέτη, πάει να πει μηδενικός ελεύθερος χρόνος. Το σιχαίνομαι το διάβασμα. Προτιμώ να εκτρέφω γυμνοσάλιαγκες παρά να κάθομαι όλη την ημέρα στην βιβλιοθήκη προσπαθώντας να μάθω απέξω όλους τους δορυφόρους του Δία και όλες τις χρήσεις του μελισσοβότανου. Ευτυχώς που έχω την Ρόουζ και με βοηθάει. Δεν ξέρω τι θα έκανα χωρίς εκείνη.

Επιτέλους τα αγόρια τελείωσαν να παίζουν. Ο Άλεξ μάλλον νίκησε, επειδή η διάθεση του έχει φτιάξει ασύγκριτα σε σχέση με το εστιατόριο. Βάλαμε να δούμε μία κωμωδία, ώστε να μην βαρεθούμε και μας πάρει ο ύπνος. Κάθομαι στον καναπέ απέναντι από την τηλεόραση, αλλά η Ρόουζ προτιμά το διθέσιο κάθισμα στα αριστερά. Εννοείται ο Σκόρπιους πηγαίνει μαζί της αφήνοντας τον χώρο άδειο για τον Άλεξ. Σας έχω πει ότι λατρεύω την ξαδέρφη μου;

Πράγματι ο Άλεξ έρχεται και παίρνει την θέση δίπλα μου. Προσπαθεί να προσποιείται τον χαλαρό πετώντας αστεία σχόλια για την υπόθεση, αλλά νιώθω την αμηχανία να εκλύεται σαν ωστικό κύμα από μέσα του. Κοιτάζω τον Σκόρπιους που έχει ξαπλώσει πάνω στην Ρόουζ με το κεφάλι του στα πόδια της, ενώ εκείνη του χαϊδεύει τρυφερά τα μαλλιά. Η οικειότητα τους είναι κάτι που με ξεπερνά. Για πρώτη φορά νιώθω πως θέλω και εγώ κάτι ανάλογο. Ακόμα και αν πρέπει να ασπαστώ μαζί και όλες τις παρελκόμενες θυσίες.

* * *

**_Αφήστε κανένα σχόλιο καλέ! Τζάμπα είναι!_**

**_ΧΧΧ_**


	15. Κεφάλαιο δεκατέσσερα

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ ΔΕΚΑΤΕΣΣΕΡΑ**

Τα πράγματα όσο πάνε γίνονται όλο και πιο περίεργα. Πρώτον δεν θυμάμαι να με παίρνει ο ύπνος. Η τελευταία εικόνα που έχω είναι να παρακολουθώ την ταινία και να βλέπω έναν τύπο ο οποίος έτρεχε σε κάτι λιβάδια. Τώρα που το σκέφτομαι μπορεί να ήταν και τύπισσα. Εκτός αν ήταν άντρας με μπερδεμένο σεξουαλικό προσανατολισμό. Όπως και να έχει κάποιος έτρεχε σε κάτι λιβάδια. Μετά από εκεί τίποτα. Το απόλυτο σκοτάδι.

Δεύτερον δεν κατάλαβα πώς βρέθηκα στην κρεβατοκάμαρα μου. Πριν περάσω στη χώρα χωρίς συνείδηση είναι δεδομένο πως καθόμουν στον καναπέ του σαλονιού και όχι στο κρεβάτι μου και δη κάτω από τα σκεπάσματα. Προφανώς κάποιος με μετέφερε. Έτσι κομμάτια που ήμουν δεν θα πήρα χαμπάρ. Πολύ πιθανό να με σήκωσε η Ρόουζ με ένα ριγκάρντιουμ λεβιόσα. Φαντάζομαι θα μου έτρεχαν και τα σάλια, μία ομορφιά!

Τρίτον και σημαντικότερο, τι στον Μέρλιν είναι αυτή η μυρωδιά πάνω στα ρούχα μου που μου έχει σπάσει την μύτη; Γενικότερα έχω πολύ καλή όσφρηση και αναγνωρίζω πολύ εύκολα οσμές. Επίσης ξεχωρίζω περισσότερο τον κάθε άνθρωπο από την προσωπική εσάνς του παρά από οτιδήποτε άλλο. Με λίγα λόγια είμαι κάτι σαν τα λυκόσκυλα, μόνο σε πιο ανθρώπινο.

Εκεί που θέλω να καταλήξω είναι ότι με το που ξυπνάω σήμερα, δεν προλαβαίνω να ανοίξω καλά-καλά τα μάτια μου και το εν λόγω με άρωμα με χτυπάει σαν σφαλιάρα στο πρόσωπο. Υπάρχει στα μαλλιά μου, στην μπλούζα μου, στην φόρμα μου, μέχρι και στις κάλτσες μου. Οσφραίνομαι το σώμα μου όπως ο μυρμηκοφάγος το χώμα προσπαθώντας να αποκωδικοποιήσω το ερέθισμα. Είναι σίγουρο ότι το έχω ξαναμυρίσει κάπου, αλλά δεν μπορώ να προσδιορίσω πού.

Συγχυσμένη σηκώνομαι και πηγαίνω στο μπάνιο. Πλένομαι, χτενίζομαι, ντύνομαι και ακόμα η μυρωδιά παραμένει στα ρουθούνια μου. Αποφασίζω να μην δώσω περαιτέρω σημασία και κατεβαίνω να πάρω πρωινό. Έχω ραντεβού με τον Λουκ σε καμία ώρα πάνω στο χιονοδρομικό και δεν θέλω να αργήσω. Μπαίνω μέσα στην κουζίνα και βάζω να ετοιμάζεται η φρυγανιέρα για να ψήσω λίγο ψωμί. Διψάω αλλά επειδή βαριέμαι να πάρω ποτήρι, σκύβω στο νεροχύτη και πίνω κατευθείαν με το στόμα.

«Αυτό η μητέρα μου το αποκαλεί κακούς τρόπους.»

Κοντεύω να πνιγώ από την τρομάρα μου και είναι βέβαιο ότι βρέχω λίγο και τα μαλλιά μου στην πορεία. Κλείνω απότομα την βρύση και στρέφομαι προς το μέρος του εισβολέα. Κάθεται στο θύρωμα της πόρτας με τα μπράτσα του σταυρωμένα στο στέρνο του. Έχει πολύ καλοσχηματισμένα χέρια. Χέρια για πιάνο ή για μασάζ ή για χάιδεμα ή … Σκάσε, σκάσε, σκάσε!

«Και η δικιά μου,» απαντώ σαρκαστικά.

Ο Άλεξ γελάει με αυτό τον φωτεινό του τρόπο που κάνει να φαίνονται τα πάλλευκα δόντια του και πλησιάζει προς το μέρος μου. Είναι αρκετά ψηλός, με περνάει άνετα ένα κεφάλι. Μπορώ να το διαπιστώσω πέρα από κάθε αμφιβολία, καθότι σταματάει ακριβώς μπροστά μου. Φέρνει τον δείκτη του στο πρόσωπο μου και σκουπίζει μία σταγόνα νερού που έχει τρέξει λίγο κάτω από τα χείλη μου.

«Κοιμήθηκες καλά;»

Η ερώτηση του με αναγκάζει να βγω βίαια από την ηλεκτρική έκταση στην οποία έχω περιέλθει με την χειρονομία του. Αντιλαμβάνομαι πως το βλέμμα μου έχει κατρακυλήσει στο στόμα του και έντρομη πεταρίζω τα βλέφαρα μου. Όταν κοιτάζω ξανά στα μάτια του, παρατηρώ πως γυαλίζουν από μία πρωτοφανή λάμψη.

«Ναι,» απαντώ αδιάφορα.

Ξαφνικά η συνειδητοποίηση μου έρχεται σαν νταμπλάς στο κεφάλι. Χωρίς να το σκεφτώ καθόλου, ανασηκώνομαι στις μύτες των ποδιών μου και χώνω την μύτη μου στο λαιμό του. Μα, βέβαια! Εννοείται! Είναι ηλίου φαεινότερο. Καθαρά φως φανάρι! Δεν υπάρχει περιθώριο λάθους! Πώς στο καλό δεν το κατάλαβα νωρίτερα!

«Εσύ μυρίζεις έτσι!»

Με κοιτάζει σαν να προσγειώθηκα μόλις από τον πλανήτη Άρη.

«Μου λες ευγενικά ότι βρωμάω;» γελάει αμήχανα.

«Όχι, όχι, καμία σχέση. Μυρίζεις υπέροχα. Θέλω να πω, δεν βρωμάς καθόλου. Απλά έχω πολύ καλή μύτη και όταν ξύπνησα όλα μου τα ρούχα είχαν αυτήν την μυρωδιά και προσπαθούσα να θυμηθώ από πού την ξέρω»

Κουνάει καταφατικά το κεφάλι του αλλά έχει ακόμα μία έκφραση που μεταφράζεται σε «είναι τρελή, μα της το κρατάμε κρυφό». Ωστόσο δεν προλαβαίνω να την αποσαφηνίσω περαιτέρω, επειδή εκείνη την στιγμή ακούγεται ο χαρακτηριστικός ήχος που δηλώνει ότι η φρυγανιέρα έχει ζεσταθεί επαρκώς. Απομακρυνόμαστε μηχανικά. Παίρνω δύο φέτες ψωμί και τις τοποθετώ στις ειδικές σχάρες. Τότε όμως μία ιδέα σφηνώνεται σαν καρφί στο μυαλό μου.

«Με πήγες στο κρεβάτι!»

«Σόρυ;»

Στρέφομαι και τον κοιτάζω. Το ύφος του είναι κεραυνοβολημένο.

«Χθες το βράδυ. Κοιμήθηκα στον καναπέ και με πήγες στην κρεβατοκάμαρα μου.»

Μάλλον ο τόνος μου είναι κατηγορητικός, επειδή φαίνεται να απολογείται.

«Θα προτιμούσες να σε είχα αφήσει να πιαστεί ο σβέρκος σου; Άσε που είχες πέσει όλη πάνω μου και δεν μπορούσα να κουνήσω.»

Νιώθω τα μάγουλα μου να παίρνουν φωτιά από την ντροπή. Ξαναγυρίζω στην φρυγανιέρα περιμένοντας να πεταχτεί έξω το ψωμί.

«Συγνώμη, δεν το έκανα επίτηδες,» μουρμουρίζω.

Τον νιώθω να με πλησιάζει, αλλά δεν τολμώ να σηκώσω την ματιά μου πάνω του μέχρι που παρατηρώ να τείνει κάτι προς το μέρος μου. Είναι ένα πιάτο.

«Συγχωρεμένη, αν μου δώσεις το μισό ψωμί σου.»

Του χαμογελάω πλατιά και το ίδιο κάνει και εκείνος. Αμέσως όλη η ένταση της προηγούμενης σκηνής εξανεμίζεται. Βάζω τις δύο φέτες ψωμί στο πιάτο και εκείνος πιάνει το βούτυρο και την μαρμελάδα από το ψυγείο. Καθόμαστε στο τραπέζι και τρώμε και συζητάμε περί ανέμων και υδάτων. Για το Χόγκουαρτς, για το Κουίντιτς, για την αποφοίτηση.

«Δεν ξέρω τι θέλω να κάνω και τελειώνω σε λιγότερο από έξι μήνες», παραδέχεται. «Οι βαθμοί μου είναι μέτριοι, οπότε δεν έχω μεγάλες προσδοκίες. Ο πατέρας μου με πιέζει να ασχοληθώ επαγγελματικά με τον αθλητισμό. Μου αρέσει να παίζω, δεν λέω, αλλά δεν ξέρω αν είναι για μένα αυτή η ζωή»

«Αν μπορούσες να διαλέξεις ελεύθερα, πού θα ήθελες να είσαι σε έναν χρόνο από τώρα;»

Είναι μία ερώτηση που θέτω και η ίδια στον εαυτό μου από καιρό εις καιρό. Η απάντηση δεν είναι ποτέ η ίδια.

«Θα ήθελα να είμαι κάπου μακριά. Σε μία άλλη χώρα,» απαντά μετά από λίγη ώρα. «Αν ήταν στο χέρι μου, θα μου άρεσε να ταξιδέψω σε όλο τον κόσμο. Να δω πώς ζουν οι άνθρωποι, μάγοι και μη, σε όλα τα μέρη της Γης»

«Αυτό είναι πολύ ωραίο όνειρο. Ελπίζω να το πραγματοποιήσεις κάποια μέρα,» λέω με ειλικρίνεια.

«Λίγο δύσκολο,» μειδιά. «Οι δικοί μου θα φλίπαραν, αν έλεγα πως φεύγω προς το άγνωστο χωρίς σκοπό και προορισμό. Αναμένουν από εμένα να γνωρίζω ακριβώς τι θέλω από την ζωή μου, όπως ο αδερφός μου και οι ίδιοι όταν ήταν στην ηλικία μου.»

«Καταλαβαίνω. Κάπως έτσι είμαι και εγώ. Ο Τζέιμς και ο Άλμπους ήξεραν από πολύ νωρίς τι ήθελαν, αλλά προσωπικά δεν έχω ιδέα τι μου γίνεται. Οπότε μην ανησυχείς. Όλες οι οικογένειες έχουν από ένα μαύρο πρόβατο.»

Γελάει με το χαζό μου αστείο και ύστερα σηκώνει το χέρι του και το φέρνει στο μάγουλο μου χαϊδεύοντας με.

«Είσαι πολύ γλυκιά για πρόβατο,» μουρμουρίζει και σκύβει προς το μέρος μου.

Η καρδιά μου αρχίζει να χτυπάει δυνατά, καθώς πλησιάζει τα χείλη μου. Κρατάω την αναπνοή μου και περιμένω το πολυπόθητο φιλί. Τελευταία στιγμή όμως το στόμα του αλλάζει πορεία και με ακουμπά στην άκρη της μύτης. Όταν αποτραβιέται, όλη η μαγεία έχει χαθεί. Σηκώνομαι αμήχανα από την καρέκλα μου και πηγαίνω το άδειο πλέον πιάτο μέχρι τον νεροχύτη.

«Πρέπει να ετοιμαστώ,» ψελλίζω βιαστικά και φεύγω από την κουζίνα.

* * *

**_Σχόλια παρακαλώ! Πείτε μου πώς σας φαίνεται και το tumblr. Σας αρέσει, το βρίσκετε βαρετό, περιττό, ανούσιο; Η άποψη σας έχει μεγάλη σημασία για εμένα!_**

**_ΧΧΧ_**


End file.
